


Some Day My Prince Will Come

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Secret Relationship, brief mention of non-con, commoner!Kurt, experienced!Blaine, historical setting, innocent!Kurt, prince!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kurt life in the palace consists of working in the kitchen, and avoiding the prince, who barely tries to hide the fact that he wants him in his bed.  But everything changes when Prince Blaine arrives.  A chance meeting one night in the palace gardens starts off a secret romance that changes his life in a way he never expected.  But Kurt wonders if there can be a happy ending for them when he's a commoner and Blaine is royalty?  And he worries if they can keep what they have together from the prince, who would use the opportunity to finally take what he's wanted for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been working on for awhile now. Kind of glad it's finished and out there for you all to enjoy. It's something I didn't expect to write when I went into start this fic. It actually started off as something completely different and kind of morphed into this.
> 
> A few things before you start reading: 1) Yes there might be some inaccuracies with it being a fic set in a different time. I'm sorry. Which brings me to my next thing 2) Yes, I purposely left out when and where this fic takes place. It seemed easier to just write it that way. And last but not least 3) I'm pretty sure y'all can guess where i got the idea for the title from.
> 
> So, go forth and read this. I hope you enjoy it.

Softly humming a song his mother used to sing to him while he kneads a pile of dough, lost in his own thoughts, Kurt startles when someone touches his shoulder.  A little puff of flour goes flying up in the air when he throws his hands up in fright.  He turns around to see one of the prince’s advisers standing there.  The first thought he has is that he's done something wrong.  That the prince is no longer happy with his work.  But he doesn't see how that could be since he isn't the one in charge of everything in the kitchen.  He's just one of the several cooks.  Why single him out?

Then a thought occurs to him.  And he knows why the prince would single him out.

"Yes?"  His voice comes out small and mousy.

"The prince wishes to speak with you," the adviser says in a flat, monotonous voice.  "Follow me."

"Yes, sir."  Kurt looks over to his friend, Ms. Scott, who gives him a confused, concerned look.  He gives her a small, reassuring smile even though he himself is scared.

Ushered from the kitchen and into the room where the prince waits, Kurt stops in front of the chair where he sits looking pleased to see him.  He feels his stomach twist in unease.

At a few inches taller than him with light colored hair and dark colored eyes, and a stature meant to scare those around him, it’s obvious to Kurt why others would perhaps find him attractive.  He can see why people that work around him talk of the prince’s appearance.  But for him, it’s not the same.  For him, every time he lays eyes on the prince, he feels a knot in his belly.  He feels like a harmless field mouse trapped under the fangs of a dangerous snake when the prince stares at him.  Which is too often for him.

As in this moment.  With the prince’s eyes boring into him, Kurt just wants to leave and escape him.  To find comfort and safety somewhere far away.

But he stays where he is because he knows there’s no way he can do that.  Not with no place else to go.  And not without getting in trouble for leaving.

The fear and worry Kurt feels as he stands there grows when he sees the prince is not happy.  Thoughts that he's been called here to be punished quickly take over his mind.  He can't think of a reason why the prince would punish him.  He's just a cook in the kitchen.  Nothing more.  He can't think of anything he's done that would anger the prince in any way.

"Your Royal Highness."  Kurt bows his head like he is supposed to.  He does his best to keep his growing fear out of his voice.  He straightens up to see the prince looking him over.  Dark eyes raking over his body make him feel dirty.

"My servants tell me you sing," he says.  Kurt catches the slightest hint of jealousy to his voice.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness."

“Why did you not tell me you sing?”

“I did not think it something you cared to know,” Kurt replies.  Even though that’s is the truth, he keeps to himself the other reason he didn’t tell the prince he could sing.  The thought of the prince hearing his voice makes him sick to his stomach.  It was something he was going to keep for himself, and those closest to him.

But now, it seems this is something he can no longer hold close.  Now the prince knows.  It’s like he’s clutched a secret in his fist for so long, and now the prince has come along and is forcing his fingers open to see what he has.

“Of course I care.”  The prince sounds offended by Kurt's notion.  "Sing for me," he demands in a harsh voice.

Kurt looks between the prince and the other people in the room, afraid this isn't what it seems.  To simply sing seems too easy.  The prince must be angry at him.  Angry for something he doesn't know he's done.  He is probably playing with him by making him sing before he punishes him.

"I do not intend to harm you," the prince assures him as he stands from his chair and walks over to him.  His flowing dress swaying with each step she takes.  "I just wish to hear you sing.  Now sing for me."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness."  Shaking with nerves and fear, Kurt swallows down both.  Not wanting to look at anyone while he does, he stares at the wall while he sings.  The prince circles him like an animal circling its prey.  He does his best to ignore the way he stares at him.  How he looks at him like the prized fox he’s hunting, and intends to capture.  Instead, he gets lost in the song.

The prince stops in front of Kurt when he finishes the song.  "You have a wonderful voice.”  The way the prince’s voice drips with a pleased satisfaction, and the smirk that spreads across his face, makes Kurt shudder with disgust.

"Thank you, Your Royal Highness."  It takes all of the effort Kurt has to force those words out.

“You are most welcome.”  When the prince reaches out to skim the back of his hand down his cheek, Kurt fights from keeping still like he should, and moving away.  The prince’s touch revolts him.  He now feels tainted and unclean.  All he wants to do is find a pool of water and stay under until he feels as if every remnant of the prince is gone.

The prince seems to notice Kurt's unease as he pulls away.  A scowl now on his face.  "Tell me, do you enjoy working in the kitchen?"

The question surprises Kurt.  It's not exactly what he expected the prince to ask him after he made him sing.

"Um..."  Even though the question seems simple, Kurt knows he could be in trouble if he were to say anything other than yes.  Which is why he's glad he loves working in the kitchen.  He loves the freedom of moving around and being able to sing.  All the ladies there with him enjoy having him.  He thinks the main reason is because he brightens their days with his singing.  He doesn't mind, though.  He loves knowing he's making someone happy with his voice.

It also doesn’t hurt that being in the kitchen means he’s out of sight of the prince.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness," he decides to answer truthfully.  "I enjoy it very much."

"Would you like to leave the kitchen?"

Leave the kitchen.  Kurt has never thought of ever leaving the kitchen.  He enjoys working there.  Enjoys the friends he has.  There's no other job in the palace he seeks out.

"No, Your Royal Highness."  The look the prince gives him makes Kurt begin to doubt he said the wrong thing.

"You mustn't enjoy it.  How could you?  All that heat, and no fresh air.  Constantly having to be on your feet.  Those old ladies boring you with their stories."

Kurt bites his tongue from saying those ladies are his friends, and that he loves their stories.  Loves how they make him laugh, or his heart sore, or sometimes cry.

"I don't mind it, Your Royal Highness."

The prince huffs in annoyance, like he's mad he didn't get what he expected.  Kurt watches as one of the prince’s adviser comes over and whispers something into his ear.  He nods his head and waves the guy away.

"I guess I should tell you why you're here.  The reason I have called you is because I'm here to offer you a new job."

Kurt feels his heart sink.  The thought of leaving the kitchen is not what he expected when he found out the prince wished to speak with him.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness," he says, knowing he can't refuse him.  The sadness to his voice is easy to recognize.

"Don't worry," the prince says.  "You shall continue to work in the kitchen like you enjoy."  Kurt feels elation at those words.  "All I ask is that you sing for me."

"Sing for you, Your Royal Highness?"  Kurt asks to be positive he heard correctly.

"Yes.  As you know, Prince Blaine will be visiting us shortly."  Kurt does know.  It's all everyone seems to talk about lately.  He's heard the whispers amongst the girls and boys who speak of how handsome Blaine is.  How they can hardly wait to look upon him.  The talk is amusing; brings about a smile on his face.  But he himself doesn't share their feelings.  That's not to say he isn't excited.  He is.  He's just not as excited as everyone else.  "I look upon this visit as my chance to win Prince Blaine's hand in marriage.  And you will help me."

"M-Me?"  Kurt feels his heart slam in his chest out of nerves and fears and confusion.  What could he ever do to help the prince win Prince Blaine's hand?  He knows nothing of love, and winning someone's heart.

"Yes."  The prince nods his head.  "All I ask you entertain Prince Blaine and I when I ask for it.  Sing a few songs.  That is all.  Nothing too difficult."

The fear Kurt feels over trying to help with something he knows nothing about disappears.  Singing he can do.  To sing a few songs whenever the prince asks for it is nothing too difficult.  That is something he can do easily.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness."

"Good."  The prince sounds pleased when he speaks that one word.  "You may return to work.  I'll call for you when I need you."

"Your Royal Highness."  With a bow of his head, Kurt turns and hurriedly walks out of the room and makes his way back to the kitchen before the prince decides he wants to keep him longer.

Back in the kitchen, Kurt is taken aside by Ms. Scott, who curiously asks what the prince wanted of him.  He tells her everything that happened.  Mentions how he is to sing whenever the prince asks for it.  By the time he finishes explaining, it's easy to see Ms. Scott is more excited about this than him.

"You look happy."  Kurt lets out a small laugh.

"I am.  For you.  Are you not happy?"  Ms. Scott rests a hand on Kurt's arm.  "This is amazing, Kurt."

"I know."  Kurt shrugs his shoulders as he looks down at his hands.  He should be beyond happy.  He gets to do something he loves.  It should be wonderful.  But the thought of having to sing for both the princes makes him nervous.  It makes his heart race with fear and worry.  His mouth goes dry just at the thought of having to sing for them.  It feels as if he was asked to do something he's never done before.  What if he messes up?  What if Prince Blaine don't like his singing, and that upsets the prince?  These questions and more run rampant through his mind like a wild rabbit running in the forest.

"I'm terrified," he admits in a small voice.

"Why?"  Ms. Scott takes his hand in a comforting gesture.

Kurt looks up into her warm, kind dark brown eyes.  The love they hold for him makes him think of his mother--the memory of who has an ache forming in his chest.  Instead of dwelling on the pain of the past, he focuses on now.  On Ms. Scott, who has become like a second mother to him.  Has guided him through his years working in the palace.  Has given him advice and comfort and love.  It's why he knows he can tell her anything.  Even the fear he experiences when thinking about what he has to do.

"What if I do something wrong?  What if he doesn't enjoy my voice?"  As he expresses his worries, Kurt can feel himself growing even more panicked.  He can't do this.  He has to go back to the prince and tell him he can't do this.  Even if that means enduring his wrath, whatever that may be.

"Kurt, it's okay.  It's going to be fine."  Ms. Scott squeezes his hands. "Don't worry yourself over such nonsense.  He's going to love your voice, just like everyone else has.  This is nothing to be scared about.  You’ve done this dozens of times before.  This will be no different to those times.  I know you'll be amazing.  Just trust yourself and you'll absolutely brilliant."

Kurt allows Ms. Scott's words to sink in and calm his worries.  Soothe his concerns.  The panic lessens, and he makes himself take a few deep breaths.

"I'm so proud of you," Ms. Scott says in a soft, endearing voice.

"Thanks."

"I wish I could be there to see you."

Kurt thinks of Ms. Scott there as he sang.  He knows her presence would bring a peace and calm that nothing else would.  "Me too."

 

* * *

 

The arrival of Prince Blaine seems to send everyone, especially the young woman and men, into a frenzy.  Kurt doesn't understand it.  Doesn't get why they suddenly worry about how they look.  He's noticed how they've made greater efforts into looking more presentable.

He himself has yet to see Prince Blaine.  Of course, it's only been three days.  That doesn't mean he won't see him.  He knows soon the prince will ask for him to sing for Prince Blaine and him.  The thought of doing so still making his belly twist with nerves.

He’s just pleased the prince has yet to call for him.

As he does his best to forget that he will have to sing soon for royalty, all of Kurt's focus is on finishing kneading the ball of dough he has.

Flushed from the heat of the fires from the stone stove nearby, and from working since morning, Kurt sighs with relief when Ms. Scott tells him he can leave for the night.

"Thank you."  He wipes at the flour Ms. Scott says dusts his cheek and nose.

Ms. Scott waves off the thanks.  "No need to thank me.  If not for me you would have worked until you passed out."

Kurt would argue with her, but he can't.  It's the truth.  His love of working in the kitchen means never knowing when to quit.  If he could, and sleep was unneeded, he would spend all day and night in the kitchen.

That doesn't stop the ache in his feet from standing all day, and the ache in his muscles from a long day’s work put in.  But he loves it.  Welcomes the reminder of working hard.

"You need rest."

Kurt nods his head in agreement.  But as much as he wants to find his bed and sleep, the desire to be alone for a few minutes outside outweighs any other urges.

Ms. Scott must see what he's planning, and a knowing look fills her eyes.

"You won't being going to your bed, will you?"  She asks the question as if she already knows the answer.

"I just want a few minutes alone.  A few minutes outside."

"Kurt."  The way she huffs with a hint of laughter, as if not understanding the boy in front of her, but supporting him, lets Kurt know she's not as upset with him as she lets on.  "You need to rest.  Not go outside to where you shouldn't be.  And could get in trouble if caught."

Kurt knows Ms. Scott is just looking out for his well being.  That she wants him to take care of him like he was her son.  But that won't stop him from getting what he wants.  And what he wants is a few minutes alone in the garden.

"Yes, I know.  But I'll only be a few minutes.  I promise."  Kurt grabs at Ms. Scott's shoulders and places a kiss to her forehead before hastily walking out before she can change his mind.  Or force him to stay.

The smell of flowers, of roses just bloomed, invades Kurt's smell when he breathes in.  The smell is intoxicating in a way nothing else is to him.

He can never properly explain to anyone why he loves the palace's gardens.  He isn't sure if it's the smell, or the beautiful flowers themselves, or the look of the place.  It might be one, or it might be all.  But something about the garden always draws him back.  It always calls to him.  It's why he always tries to sneak out at night when he knows no one is there to catch him after working to walk around the gorgeous place.

The nights when he does manage to make it to the garden, he always goes to the same place.  The one place that is his favorite part of the garden.

In a maze of tall flower bushes that hide him somewhat, Kurt makes his way down the stoned walkway to where the giant old tree sits at the end.  He quietly sings to himself as he makes his way down to the tree.

 _This is what he needed_ he thinks.  After days filled with worry and nerves over wondering when the prince would call for him, it’s nice to escape to the place that brings him peace.  It’s nice to just to be able to forget all his responsibilities, to not think of anything, for several moments.

That’s why he’s surprised when he reaches the tree and finds someone else there.

"Oh."  Kurt stumbles but manages to catch himself right before falling to the ground.  He feels his heart start to race in his chest.  He's caught.  He's caught, and he's going to be in trouble.  Because standing before him, based on the apparel he wears, is Prince Blaine looking surprised by the sudden company.  "I thought this would be empty.  I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness.  I'll go."

"No."  Blaine calls out the word as he raises his hand when Kurt turns to leave.  "Don't go.  Stay.  Please."

Kurt stills.  His heart racing faster and faster in his chest.  Unsure what to do, Kurt keeps his sight down at his old, worn shoes, not wanting to look up at Blaine.

He doesn't want to look at Blaine, not out of manners, but out of his own self being.  To keep from making a fool of himself.  Because the one quick glance at Blaine and Kurt understands.  He now understands what the women and men around the palace meant when they talked of Blaine.  Every word he heard used to describe the his looks are true.  They all run through his head.  Handsome.  Beautiful.  Gorgeous.  Stunning.  They all fit perfectly for the man in front of him.

But then none of those words seem to fit him.  Kurt tries to think of a word that properly fits Blaine, and he can think of no known word to him to describe him best.

Never before can Kurt remember laying eyes on someone so handsome.

"What's your name?"

Kurt shivers at how close Blaine is now to him.  He can feel Blaine’s warmth radiating off him and hitting him as if he were standing next to a fire.  He finds himself wanting to step closer.  To let himself be enveloped in that warmth and heat.  Instead, he forces himself to stand there and not move. Eyes ever on his shoes.

Tongue running over his bottom lip, he opens his mouth to reply.  "Kurt."

"Kurt," Blaine repeats as if trying the name out on his tongue.

The strong shiver that runs along Kurt's spine at the way his name sounded on Blaine's tongue makes him squeeze his eyes shut and ignore how his body tingles while his head tells him to beg Blaine to say his name again.  Right then, he knows he wants to hear Blaine say his name every way conceivable.  He wants it heard softly said with passion, laced with anger, filled with longing, and any other way.  But the thought of his name softly whispered into his ear, of lips brushing over the shell of his ear, makes him hold back a moan that threatens to escape.

 _This is crazy_ he tells himself.  He shouldn't be fantasizing about Blaine in this way.  In any way, really.  Not only will nothing come of his fantasies, but it's silly of him to think of someone in such crazy ways only after moments of meeting them. It's silly.  He doesn't know Blaine.  He shouldn't want these things with someone after only knowing them for a few heartbeats.  He shouldn't feel these strong urges he's never felt before.  He shouldn't want Blaine to simply touch him just so he knows how it feels.  He shouldn't fantasize about lips that his name falls from pressed to his skin.  He shouldn't.  But he can't stop himself.  He can't stop his thoughts.

It makes him feel like a child doing something wrong.

"Tell me, Kurt," Kurt shivers at Blaine saying his name again, "why are you out here so late at night?"

The fear he felt when he first saw Blaine standing, the fear he forgot about, comes rushing back at the question.  It hits him like a cold gust of wind.  It makes him shiver for an entirely different reason.

It's then Kurt knows he's going to have to do what he's never done before; he's going to have to beg and plead with Blaine not to tell anyone about him being here.

"Please, Your Royal Highness.  Please, don't tell any-"  Whatever he was about to say next dies on Kurt's tongue.  Eyes unlike he's never seen before, a mix of green like the forest and golden like honey stare at him when he looks up.

The moment his eyes connect with Blaine's, it seems as if everything around him fades away.  All things not important, which is anything that isn't Blaine, doesn't exist as he stares into eyes he wants to get lost into.  And as he stares into those eyes that hold him rooted to his spot, Kurt feels as if something is fitting into place.

But then he remembers Blaine's question.  His fear comes back.  Voice trembling and low, he says, "Please, don't tell anyone you saw me here, Your Royal Highness."

Even though he wishes not to, Kurt breaks eye contact with Blaine to walk around him to go over to the tree.

"Why would I tell anyone I saw you?"

Kurt shivers at how close Blaine's voice is.  He can feel his warm breath caress the back of his neck.  It sends a tremble through him.  He closes his eyes and tries to ignore how simply Blaine's voice can make him feel as if he was being lovingly caressed.

Fingers gently brushing along his back has Kurt reaching out to grab at the tree to keep from falling.  The touch, although small, is enough to send his body soaring like he's a fallen leaf dancing in the wind.  Unless he holds onto the tree, he won’t be able to control where he falls.

"Kurt, look at me."

A few deep breaths pulled in to calm his racing heart, Kurt turns to face Blaine as he asked.

Once again, the moment he looks into those beautiful eyes, nothing else matters.

When their eyes connect, it’s as if everything finally makes sense.  It all seems to click, like a key in a lock.  And Kurt wants to turn the lock to open the door to see what he can discover.

Blaine reaching up and gently caressing his thumb over his flushed cheek sends a powerful tremble through him.  The simple touch seems to awaken everything in him.  It’s as if his whole body seems to come alive.  It feels as if his body sings because of Blaine.  It makes him want to reach out and press close to Blaine so he can touch him all over and feel good.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness?"  Kurt is surprised he can form coherent words when all he can focus on is wanting more; wanting Blaine to touch every part of him.  Wanting this forever.

"It's Blaine."

"Oh.  I...I shouldn't-"

"Yes, you should.  I would love if you did."  Blaine strokes his thumb down and gently brushes over Kurt's slightly parted lips.

Kurt waits a few heartbeats.  Waits until his head isn't foggy with want and desire.  He waits until he can focus on something else besides Blaine's thumb on his lips.  How desire seems to shoot through him.  How his body suddenly desperately craves even more.

"Blaine."  Kurt tries out the name, finding he really enjoys how it feels on his tongue.

He catches Blaine’s smile.  It’s beautiful.  The beauty of it easily outshining the beauty of the moon in the night sky.

"Will you tell me why you are out here late at night, and alone?"

Kurt hears how Blaine's voice slightly rises when he says the last part; as if he's concerned with him being out here alone.

Knowing it's no use in lying, and not wanting to, Kurt tells Blaine the truth.  "I enjoy walking in the gardens.  I shouldn't do it.  Ms. Scott tells me it's stupid to do when I could get in trouble.  But I love the peace and quiet.  The beauty."

"Yes, it is beautiful."

Kurt blushes hot when Blaine says that without looking away from him.

"Will you tell no one you saw me here, please?"  Kurt asks, worried.  He does not want to give the prince any reason to punish him.  The thought of what he could possibly do to him makes Kurt shudder, and not from the cool breeze that blows.

"No, I will tell no one.  I don't want you in any trouble."  Blaine steps close to Kurt.

Kurt doesn't miss the way Blaine looks at him.  He looks at him as if he's the hot sun after a long, cold winter and he wants to soak in the warmth and beauty.

As Blaine advances on him, Kurt walks back until he is up against the tree.  The bark is rough against his back.  But Blaine's body pressing into his is hard and strong, and soft all at the same time.  It's the first time another guy has been this close to him.  It has his stomach clenching, and heat flooding every inch of him.

"I want to kiss you."  Blaine reaches up and cups the side of Kurt's neck and minutely tips his head back.

Kurt is sure this can't be real.  Prince Blaine surely can't be saying he wants to kiss him?  Him a mere kitchen worker who is nothing much.

He’ll wake up in his bed soon and find this all to be a dream.  A wonderful dream.

"May I?"

Blaine’s warm, sweet breath brushing across his face, the bark of the tree against his back, his racing heart, all tell Kurt this isn’t a dream.  

He knows he should say no.  Should think of the prince, or anyone else, finding out.  He has to remind himself Blaine isn't here for him.  He's here for the prince.  To perhaps marry him.  He can't be the person to spoil those plans.  Still, though, Kurt finds himself minutely nodding his head, not sure he could speak at the moment if he tried.

He expects lips to crash to his almost instantly; for Blaine to take what he wants.  But that's not what happens.  Instead, lips barely brush over his.  A strong shiver runs through him at the brush of lips.  And in that moment he yearns for Blaine's mouth on his; to experience his first true kiss.  It terrifies him a bit just how much he suddenly needs this.

"Please," he desperately pleads with a small whisper in the calm quiet of the night, like an animal softly calling out.  Kurt can feel his heart pounding in his chest.  Can feel his blood heating for his mouth to be claimed.

That second between nothing and Blaine pressing his lips to his seems like a lifetime to Kurt.  It drags as if time slows just to taunt him.  To delay what he craves.

But when it finally happens, when Blaine presses his mouth to his, it seems as if Kurt is finally able to breathe easy for the first time in days.  It feels as if everything stops, but speeds up all at once.  The world around Blaine and him seems to slow and disappear until all he knows is Blaine.  Blaine close to him; his mouth on his kissing him so passionately it's hard for him to think properly.  But at the same time it feels as if everything speeds up.  The world seems to spin like crazy--just like his head.  It turns and turns and turns, and all he can do to stay calm is to focus on soft, full lips moving against his.

The gentle prodding of Blaine's tongue against the seam of his lips has Kurt parting his lips for him.  He gives Blaine what he wants.  What they both want.  It should scare him just how easily he gives to Blaine.  But it doesn't.  Because Blaine easily gives back in return.

When Blaine tentatively delves his tongue into his mouth, slowly dragging the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth, Kurt moans as the sensation has him shivering, and causes a tingle to travel up his back.

It's not the first time he's kissed someone.  An incident of sneaking behind the stable when he was younger to kiss the stable boy a few years back comes to mind.

This kiss is far from that.  Where that kiss was quick, rushed, and just felt wrong in every way, this kiss feels as if every moment in Kurt's life so far has been leading up to this.  Every decision he's made has been to get him right here, right now; standing under a giant oak tree being kissed under the glowing moonlight.

After several seconds, or minutes, or years, Kurt isn't sure since he's lost all sense of time, Blaine slowly starts to pull away.  A soft, low whine falls from Kurt's mouth because he doesn't want this to end.  But he quickly clears his head some and comes back to himself.  He composes himself as best as he can after being given the most amazing kiss.

"Oh, my!"  Kurt says somewhat breathless and happy.  He touches his fingers to Blaine's lips to make sure this was real.  When fingers brush wet, full lips, a spark runs through him as if he was somehow shocked.  He looks back into honey colored eyes dark with something he's never seen before.  It doesn't scare him.  It's the exact opposite.  It has a desire he's never felt before coursing through him.  Heat warms all over his body, like he's standing under the sun naked.

"I--I've never had-"  Kurt finds his words cut off by Blaine crashing his mouth to his.

This kiss isn't like the first.  Where that one was slow and sweet, this one is more rough and demanding.

Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine's shoulders and presses close to his body as he's pressed up against the tree.  He moans as Blaine hungrily thrusts his tongue into his mouth.  The intensity of this kiss sends tendrils of sparks through him.  An ache unlike he's never felt forms between his legs.  It's an ache he knows Blaine could take care of.  The thought of which makes him moan and quiver.

He never wants this kiss to end.  He wants it to go on until all the breath he has is gone.  Until the earth disappears from beneath his feet.

But after several minutes breathing becomes needed, and it’s with reluctance that Kurt pulls away gasping for air.

This time, it's Blaine who speaks after the kiss.  "Wow!"

Kurt smiles at how amazed Blaine sounds and looks.  He feels a surge of pride at knowing he did that.  He made Prince Blaine dizzy.

But he can't blame him for feeling that way.  He feels his own dizziness and slight weakness in the knees from that kiss.

Head spinning and heart racing, Kurt clutches at Blaine's shoulders to keep from falling to the cool grass beneath him.  He presses his face into the curve of Blaine’s neck.  He breathes in the spicy, sweet scent on Blaine’s skin.  The smell makes his mouth water as if the most delectable thing ever sits in front of him ready to eat.  The smell is intoxicating.  Stronger and more amazing than the scent of the roses that surround them.  It consumes him and seems to coat his tongue and insides as he breathes it in.

After several minutes pass, which are spent with both of them regain their ground and breath, Kurt realizes that maybe he should say something.  Anything.  Although he knows they should speak about what they did, a comfortable silence surrounds them.  He finds he really doesn't need to say much.  For all the questions he has, he sees the answers in Blaine's eyes.

After a few more silence filled moments, reality starts to squeeze it's way back into the little bubble Blaine and he created.  Kurt knows this little moment between them is coming to an end.  He has to go back inside.  And he's sure someone is worriedly looking for Blaine.

"I have to go," Kurt sorrowfully tells Blaine.  As much as he wants to spend hours with Blaine under this tree kissing, he knows it's not possible.

"No.  Stay."  Blaine clutches at Kurt's hip harder; presses him tighter to his body.

Kurt shivers against Blaine.  The feel of his body so close, of his mouth right there for the taking, is so tempting.  But he knows he must resist.  They've already done more than they should have tonight, and staying to do more is only a way for them to be caught--the thought of which terrifies him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologizes.  "I must go.  Ms. Scott will worry when I don't return.  People will look for you."  Kurt sees how Blaine gets upset when he says that.  "I'm sorry.  I don't mean to upset you."

"No, don't apologize."  A smile and a brightness in Blaine's eyes replaces the sadness there a moment before.  "I just wish I had longer with you."

Kurt relaxes.  His mouth turns up in a smile.

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"I don't know," Kurt says sadly.  But happiness quickly envelopes him at realizing Blaine wants to see him again.  "I hope soon."

"Me too."

Kurt softly sighs into the kiss Blaine leans in and gives him.  Just like the first two, this one shakes him to his core.

Later that night, lying in bed, all Kurt can think about is soft, full lips.  And when he'll be able to experience them on him again.

 

* * *

 

"Kurt, would you go pick some berries for me?"  Ms. Scott asks the next morning.

Kurt would think that's all she wants, but the way she looks, like she has a secret, has him questioning things.  But instead of saying anything, he agrees.

Although somewhat tired since he had a restless night of sleep, dreams of being discovered by the prince and being punished haunted him, he doesn't mind doing this for Ms. Scott.  Anything to make her day easier.

"Thank you.  I know you love picking berries," Ms. Scott says as she hands him a basket with a piece of cloth laid inside.

"I do," Kurt agrees with a smile.  It's something he remembers doing with his mom.  He remembers being little and walking behind her and listening to her sing as she gathered berries.  Doing this makes him feel closer to her.

After a walk past the fields, Kurt finds himself at where plump strawberries are growing.  He softly sings to himself as he picks strawberries; even indulging in a few.

As he picks berry after berry, he is unable to hold back the thoughts of Blaine.  Of their shared intense kiss.  Of wanting that again.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Kurt startles, even dropping the basket and the strawberry in his hands, at Blaine's voice behind him.  But the scare is momentary.  He stands and faces Blaine, heart pounding in his chest, and cheeks quickly turning red.  It doesn't take much to think how handsome Blaine looks as he stands there looking at him with a want burning in his eyes.

"Thank you."  Kurt shyly smiles as he bites his lower lip.

With less than four big steps, Blaine closes the space between them and takes his mouth in a hard kiss.  Caught off-guard by the unexpected kiss, Kurt quickly relaxes and responds back to Blaine.  He wraps his arms around Blaine's back and grabs at his shoulders.

It seems he's a bit braver this time as he sweeps his tongue into Blaine's mouth.  His soft, quiet moan mixing with Blaine's when their tongues glide together.  The sensation sending a strong shiver through him.

Much to Kurt's dismay, Blaine ends the kiss after several wonderful moments.

Unlike the night before where the darkness seemed to cast over them a blanket of comfort, out in the open afternoon sun, Kurt feels more shy as Blaine gazes at him.  He feels more open and vulnerable.  It seems as if Blaine will be able to see every part of him that no one else has.

Instead of being scared by that thought, though, Kurt finds himself wanting that.  He wants to show every part of himself to Blaine.  He wants to reveal secrets and hopes and dreams, and the desires he has.  He wants Blaine to know him.  To know everything about him.  The real him.  The one who is almost alone in this world.  Who barely holds any money to his name.  Who simply wants love, and to be loved in return. To be happy.

"Hi."

Blaine smiles.  "Hi."

"How did you find me?"  Kurt asks.

"I knew you would be here."  Blaine runs his thumb along Kurt's wet lower lip.  "Ms. Scott helped me meet with you."

Now Kurt understands the look Ms. Scott had.  The way she seemed proud of herself.  "That woman," he jokes.  But all happiness he has because he's with Blaine disappears when he realizes they probably don't have long together.  "How long do we have?" he asks a bit sad.

Blaine smiles.  He brushes his thumb over Kurt's lips now slightly turned down in sorrow.  "We have an hour before someone comes looking for me."

Although disappointed it's only an hour, Kurt smiles because it's more than he thought he would have this morning.  

Kurt softly laughs when he thinks back to this morning.  How he thought last night was a dream, or a one time thing for Blaine.  It was a fear that caused doubt to quickly set in.  He feared Blaine would change his mind about what happened.  Would act as if it never happened to begin with.  Because what prince would ever want a kitchen boy?  Kurt has never heard of it happening.  Why would he be the exception?

"What's funny?"  Blaine strokes his thumb over Kurt's flushed cheek.

"Just me being silly."

"How so?"

Arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer to Blaine.  Kurt softly moans at Blaine's body pressed to his.  It's a feeling he's quickly coming to love.

"I just..."  Kurt blushes over how crazy he was.  "I thought you would change your mind about me.  That you would realize that I'm nothing more than a kitchen boy.”

"No, Kurt."  Blaine shakes his head as a slight anger fills his eyes over the fact Kurt would think that.  "I don’t care what you do."

"You don’t?"  Kurt says in a small, surprised voice.

"No.  You could tend to the animals and I wouldn’t care.  I just want to be near you.”

“I want that too.”  Kurt smiles.  He touches his fingers to Blaine’s cheek.

"Now, what shall we do with our time alone?"  Blaine asks with a small smirk and arch of an eyebrow.

Kurt's response is to bring Blaine's mouth down onto his.

After kissing for half an hour, and becoming breathless, Blaine joins Kurt--much to his amusement--in picking strawberries.  As they pick, Kurt talks to Blaine about his mom. How she always sang to him; started his love of singing.

It's the first time in awhile that he's spoken of his mom, which is why an ache forms in his chest.  Kurt stops and does his best bite back the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Kurt?"  Blaine softly says as he lightly touches Kurt's shoulder.

It's looking at Blaine's warm, hazel eyes that look at him with such concern that breaks Kurt.  Unable to hold them back, tears freely roll down his cheeks.  "I'm sorry," he says with a shaky voice as he wipes at his tears.

In an instant, Kurt finds himself being pulled to Blaine's body for a hug that seems to wrap him in soft comfort that calms and eases him like nothing else has in years.  Only one other person has ever had that effect on him.  The thought which only makes him even sadder.

"Don't be sorry, Kurt," Blaine whispers into his ear.  "May I ask what happened?"

Kurt feels his eyes well with tears when he thinks of the horrible way his mother faded from right in front of him.

Sometimes, it's hard for Kurt to comprehend that a woman as beautiful and strong as his mother was could be taken from him in such a horrible, painful way.

"I was young," Kurt finally says with a shaky, tear-filled voice.  "My mother got sick.  She quickly got weak.  It took over her so fast there was little anyone could do.  So little I could do.  All I could do was hold her hand and try to comfort her through the pain.”

"I'm sorry."

"She's at peace now.  No longer in pain."  Kurt lets out a long, soft sigh.  "I'm sorry for ruining what little time we have talking about this."

Blaine takes Kurt's face in his hands and tips his head back.  "You didn't ruin anything, Kurt.  I love that you trust me enough to tell me about someone important to you."

With Blaine so close, his warm, sweet breath brushing over his face, Kurt leans forward and kisses him.  It's what he wants.  What he needs in this moment.  He needs to feel alive, to feel unmeasurably happy, and kissing Blaine does that.  Any sorrow or darkness he felt a moment before is pushed away, overtaken by happiness and warmth.

"You taste like strawberries," Kurt giggles when he breaks the kiss, breathing heavy.  He already feels lighter and happier than he did moments before.

Blaine laughs.  "So do you."

As wonderful as this has been, Kurt knows they must be heading back soon.  A solemn, longing look fills his eyes when he realizes that his time alone with Blaine is almost over.

"What?"  Blaine asks.  He strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek.

"I don't want this to end.  It's been amazing," Kurt replies.

"Yes, it has been."  Blaine kisses Kurt; a quick, gentle press of lips.

As much as he wants to stay and continue to kiss Blaine, Kurt knows they should go.

"We have to go."

"Yes."  Blaine agrees with a nod of his head.

Too soon they arrive back at the palace.  Kurt feels his heart sink when he knows his time with Blaine is officially over.  Now, it's back working in the kitchen, and acting as if he's not longing to be with Blaine again.

With the palace in sight, but still a bits away, a gasp is torn from Kurt's mouth when he suddenly finds himself being pulled to behind a tree.  Without hesitation, a mouth crashes to his in a hungry, needy kiss.  Dropping the basket of strawberries he has, he wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kisses him back.

The way Blaine kisses him, all urgent, and as if this is their last kiss, leaves Kurt mildly concerned.  He doesn't want to think that this might be their last kiss.  If it is, it would be too difficult for him to accept that.  This isn't enough.  The kisses they've shared so far hasn't been enough.  He needs more; wants more.  No matter how many kisses he shares with Blaine, they will never be enough.

He's quickly coming to realize that he may be falling for Blaine.  It's stupid of him to do, especially after being together only twice.  But it seems twice is all it is taking for him.  He knows he should stop and realizing that whatever this is between Blaine and him can’t last.  Shouldn’t happen, or started to begin with.  A prince and a kitchen boy can never happen.  But he can't stop it.  It's too easy for him to fall.

"What was that?"  Kurt asks when Blaine pulls away just enough to put a few inches between their mouths.  Lips tingle from the kiss.  He wants to lean back in and kiss Blaine some more.

"I saw the palace, and I...I needed to kiss you one last time.  I don't know when we'll be alone again."  Blaine gently takes Kurt's face in his hand.  "I didn't get enough time with you."

"I wish we could have longer.  Days."  Kurt doesn't try to think what they could do if they had days together instead of a few stolen moments here and there.

"Perhaps we may," Blaine says hopefully.

"Perhaps," Kurt repeats, although he knows it's probably highly unlikely.

"We should go.  You go first and I'll follow after in a few minutes."  Blaine kisses Kurt one last time.

Basket of strawberries in hand, as Kurt walks back to the palace it's with a huge, bright smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

It seems impossible to keep the smile from his face now.  It's there from the moment he wakes to the moment he goes back to sleep.  Kurt can't remember a time where he felt so happy; as if anything were possible.  And all because of Blaine.  Because of the way he's swept into his life and brightened every aspect of it.

It's quick how all this is happening.  It's only been a few days, a couple stolen glances, a few stolen moments here and there, but it's been enough for Kurt.  He's falling.  And falling extremely hard.

All he can think of, can focus on, is Blaine.  Like now.  As he works about in the kitchen, he finds his thoughts on the stolen moment from the day before with Blaine in a deserted hallway.  It was thrilling and exciting, had his heart racing and blood pumping, as Blaine practically attacked his mouth in the few spare seconds they had.  If he was flushed and giddy when he returned back to the kitchen Ms. Scott was kind enough not to tease him about it.

"Be careful, Kurt," Ms. Scott whispers to him.

The smile on Kurt's face slips some.  Worry fills his eyes.  "Why?"

"People are talking," she tells him with a glance over her shoulder.

Kurt looks to where she did and sees how a couple of the young girls, other servants he rarely sees, have their heads close and are whispering.  Panic grips him.  He fears they know about Blaine and him.  Talk about them.  He thinks of the prince, and him finding out.  Of what he could possible do to him.

"The prince," he says panicked.  "Does he know?"

Ms. Scott shakes her head.  "Do not worry too much.  They only speak of who could be making Prince Blaine happy when he spends so little time with the prince."

Kurt shyly, and guiltily, looks down at his hands.  It's both amazing and worrisome that Blaine is so happy.  It's nice to know he does that.  But if other people are noticing he's that way without being around the prince can only cause them to become suspicious.

"I'll be careful like you said."  Kurt knows that means no more sneaking kisses in the palace.  Looking back on that, he realizes how dangerous that was.  It was risky and stupid of them.

As he picks at the nail of his thumb, a thought occurs to Kurt.  He looks up at Ms. Scott.  "Can I ask you a question?"

Ms. Scott nods her head.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"For what?" she asks.

Kurt ducks his head so he's closer to Ms. Scott and whispers, "For doing this with Blaine."

Ms. Scott chuckles.  "I think as long as you are happy it shouldn't be crazy.  Are you happy?"

Kurt bites his lower lip and turns the corner of his mouth up in a smile.

"Does he make you happy?"  Ms. Scott asks again.

"Yes.  Yes, he does."

"Then what's crazy about that?"

"But...He's a prince, and I'm just a kitchen boy," Kurt points out.

"If you see yourself as just a kitchen boy, then there's something wrong with you.  Not him.  It's obvious he's crazy about you.  And you being a kitchen boy is of no problem to him."  Ms. Scott grabs Kurt's upper arm and walks him to a secluded corner of the kitchen to make sure no one hears her.  "Forget titles and all that nonsense.  Just be happy with him.  You deserve it.  Simple as that."

Kurt knows it's not as simple as that.  It's not as simple as them two caring deeply for each other.  In the end Blaine is still a prince looking for someone to rule with him, and he's still a kitchen boy who can offer nothing.

Instead of saying anything, though, Kurt nods his head.  It's easier to agree with Ms. Scott about some things than try to argue with her.  But he does know she's right about one thing: he does deserve to be happy; to have something wonderful to happen to him after years of being alone.  So, he's going to take this; grasp it tightly like a rope that keeps him from falling.  He's going to have fun and enjoy himself.  He's going to really live for the first time in years.

"Speaking of who makes you happy.  Blaine waits for you." Ms. Scott laughs when Kurt whips his head around looking for Blaine.  "He's not here.  He waits in the empty corridor down the hall.  Wait a few moments and then go to him."

When everyone is busy, and most likely not to notice him, Kurt slips away to where Blaine waits for him. The moment he's in front of the hall, a hand grabbing his wrist pulls him forward and into the darkness, but also into a strong, familiar body.  Instant warmth and comfort takes ahold of him.  That's what being in Blaine's arms does for him.

"I've missed you."  Blaine presses his mouth to Kurt's after that small confession.

Kurt goes breathless at the kiss.  It leaves him aching for more when Blaine pulls away too soon.

"I've missed you, too," he admits in a quiet, shy voice.

It still feels dreamlike.  Everything that is happening with Blaine feels as if he'll wake up one morning only to discover he dreamed all these amazing moments.  Sometimes it all feels too wonderful and amazing to be real.  But when Blaine kisses him, he knows it’s real.  This is happening.  How could he ever dream a kiss so fantastic, so consuming?  He knows he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Unable to resist, Kurt leans in for another kiss.  Even though this kiss is soft and sweet, and just as amazing as the others they've shared, it doesn't mean he doesn't feel it down to his core.  It seems to touch him everywhere.  The press of Blaine's lips, the tentative sweep of his tongue into his mouth, swims through every inch of him.  And when Blaine pulls away, it leaves him feeling dizzy just like when he was a child and would spin in circles only to stop with everything still spinning around him.  At that moment, Kurt feels like that.  It feels as if Blaine has spun him in circles and everything is out of focus except him.  Everything is blurry except Blaine.  He is the one clear, focused thing.  He's the thing Kurt latches onto to keep from falling; to keep from losing his balance.

In that moment, Kurt knows with all his heart that Blaine is his safe place.  The one thing he knows he can go to to feel protected and comforted.  He knows he can trust to be okay when he's with Blaine.

It makes his heart swell knowing he's found someone like that.

"What?"  Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head of his thoughts.  "Nothing."  He smiles.  "I'm just...happy."

"I'm happy, too, Kurt."  Blaine skims his lips up to Kurt's ear where he whispers, "You make me the happiest I've ever been."

It's amazing knowing he's doing that for Blaine.  He loves knowing he's making Blaine happy.  Just like he deserves this happiness, so does Blaine.

At the sound of nearby voices, Kurt goes stiff in Blaine's arms.  He stops breathing, and tries to be as quiet as possible.  But he swears the people must hear his loud heartbeat.  It beats loudly like drum.

Against him, Blaine is silent and still too.  Kurt can hear his low, even breathing right by his ear.  He can feel the warmth of his breath as it gushes over his skin when he breathes out.  And even with the threat of being found, a want so big to capture Blaine's mouth in a risky kiss almost overtakes him.  He knows he shouldn't.  That simply being caught with Blaine in a darkened corridor would be bad enough.  To be caught kissing would only lead to things he's too afraid to think about.

When the voices grow faint and disappear, Kurt breathes a deep sigh of relief.  It's crazy of them to do this.  They shouldn't meet like this knowing they could get caught.  It's best to keep it at the fields far away.

"It's crazy for us to meet like this," Kurt says as he rests his hands on Blaine's hips.

"I know.  I just..."  Blaine slowly skims a finger down the side of Kurt's face.  "I needed to see you.  To be alone with you, even if only for a few minutes."

"So, you thought meeting in a dark corridor--where anyone might find us, I should say--was the way to go?"  Kurt teases with a laugh.

Blaine laughs.  "I wasn't properly thinking.  I just wanted to see you so I could kiss you again.  I'm happy you came."  Kurt notices how Blaine's eyes go even softer when he says that.  "I didn't know if you would."

"Of course I would come.  I wanted to see you, too."

"I owe Ms. Scott for helping me."

"She wants to see me happy.  She knows you make me happy.  Speaking of which, why do you have Ms. Scott tell me things?"  Kurt asks, confused.  And perhaps a little hurt.  "Why not tell me?"

Blaine quietly laughs.  "Don't be mad."  He nuzzles his nose against Kurt's cheek.  "I only talk to her because no one will question me talking to her."

Kurt understands that.  If Blaine were to be seen talking to him more than usual it would raise suspicions.  And have those already gossipping figuring out what is happening.

Turning his head, Kurt captures Blaine's mouth in a soft, intimate kiss.

"God, Kurt," Blaine softly moans against Kurt's mouth.  "I need to be alone with you again."

Kurt quietly hums in approval.

Too quickly the kiss turns heated, and Kurt is left to be tempted to abandon his duties in the kitchen to go be alone with Blaine right now.  So, it's with all the strength he can muster, he pulls away from Blaine.  He doesn't miss how Blaine softly groans in annoyance when he does.

"Why did you stop kissing me?"

A low moan escapes Kurt when Blaine softly bites his lower lip.  The heat he feels from his kisses with Blaine is stoked stronger when Blaine sucks his lower lip.  It feels as if Blaine has perfectly fanned the flames inside him to make it feel as if he is on fire.

Even though it all feels wonderful, and his body aches for Blaine in every way, Kurt knows it's safe if he doesn't let this continue.  To be caught would be the worst thing for them.  Blaine may not be playing fair, but that doesn't mean he's going to let him win.

Hands placed on Blaine's strong chest, the pounding of his heart under his palms making him smile, Kurt pushes him away just enough to stop him.

"We have to be smart, Blaine," he explains when Blaine looks at him upset.

"I know."  Any space Kurt created vanishes when Blaine presses close to him.  "But you make me crazy.  When I'm with you, I don't think properly.  And that's never happened before."

The confession should make Kurt feel elated, and it does, but all he can focus on is Blaine's thigh gently pressing up against cock.  Tendrils and sparks of pleasure course through him with each small rock of his hips forward.

He isn't sure how long he rocks his hips against Blaine's thigh for.  But Kurt doesn't care.  All he can focus on is his pleasure slowly building under his skin.

"You can't do that, Kurt," Blaine groans when he catches on to what is happening.  His voice heavy and filled with desire.

"Feels good."

"I know it does."

It takes Blaine grabbing and stilling his hips to stop Kurt.  When he does, Kurt is both disappointed and relieved.

As he stands there staring into honey colored eyes now dark with desire, it hits Kurt how silly he was being.  Anyone could have walked by and caught them.  They could have caught him humping Blaine's leg like he was some kind of dog.

Shame washes through him.  All heat and pleasure he felt a moment ago gone, almost as if he fell into freezing water.  He can't believe he acted like that.  He should have known better.  Should have thought of the consequences if they were to have been caught.  He should have thought of Blaine.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes as tears fill his eyes.  "I shouldn't have done that.  You must hate me."

Blaine looks at him confused.  "Why would I hate you?"  He wipes away the tear that rolls down Kurt's cheek.

"Because I did...that," Kurt gestures down between their bodies, "without thinking about if you wanted that."

"You think I didn't want that?"

Kurt thinks of how Blaine told him he shouldn't do that.  How he stopped him.  He hangs his head.  When he speaks, it's in a low, small voice filled with shame.  "Yes."

Blaine places a finger under Kurt's chin and lifts his head up.

"Let me show you I wanted it."

A gasp is torn from Kurt's mouth when Blaine grabs his hand and brushes his fingers along the bulge in his trousers.

The feel of Blaine’s hard cock against his fingers sends a tingle along Kurt's back.  A sense of pride fills him at knowing he caused that.  That he is making Blaine feel this way.

"That's what you do to me, Kurt."

Surprised by the new confession, and the evidence, it seems to make Kurt a little braver as he would never do what he's about to do.

Kurt covers Blaine's bulge with his hand and gives him a small squeeze through his trousers.

"Kurt."  Blaine moans.  He drops his head to the curve of Kurt's neck to quiet his noises.

This is new for him.  Where kissing was something he knew; something he could be good at.  This is a different story.  Kurt is in the dark when it comes to pleasing another person.  He feels as if he's in a dark room with no idea of what to do.  But with Blaine, he provides the lighted candle that helps guide him through the darkness.  Helps support him.

"Kurt," Blaine whispers in a broken voice.  "We have to stop."

Kurt knows Blaine is right.  They've already spent enough time alone here.  Any longer and they push their luck.

"Yes, we do."  Kurt lifts his arms and wraps them around Blaine's neck.

"Will you meet me out by the strawberry fields tomorrow?  Where we met before."  Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt softly sighs, wanting to be alone with Blaine again too much to let himself consider what the prince might do if she were to find out.  Or to let himself think of what might happen when they are alone and know they don't have to worry about being caught.

When Blaine pulls back there's a huge, bright grin on his face.  "Lunch," is all he says before he walks away.  But not before one final kiss.

Going back to the kitchen, a blush staining his cheeks, and a smile on his lips, Kurt wishes for tomorrow to arrive fast.

 

* * *

 

The day is beautiful.  The sun is bright in the clear, beautiful sky; it's warm on Kurt's skin.  The smell of strawberries is strong in the air when the wind softly blows.

The sound of a horse galloping towards him has Kurt momentarily frightened.  Fear strikes him.  A thought that Blaine and he have been found out runs through his mind.  That the person coming towards him is someone to take him to the prince.

But all that panic is blown away when he turns to find Blaine looking absolutely dashing astride the horse.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine says slightly breathless when he stops beside him.

"Hi."  Kurt tentatively reaches up and pets the horse.  His fingers run through the horse's soft mane.

Instead of jumping down, Blaine holds down his hand for Kurt.  "Come."

Immediately, Kurt jerks his hand away and takes a step back.  "What?"

"Come," Blaine repeats.  "Let's go some place else today."

A slightly terrified look fills Kurt's eyes as he looks up at Blaine.  It's not Blaine asking him to go somewhere new with him that scares him.  It's riding a horse.  "I-I've never ridden a horse before."  He nervously slips his hand into Blaine's.  "What if I fall off?"

"I'll do my best to make sure that doesn't happen," Blaine promises in a way Kurt believes him.  He knows he can trust Blaine to protect him.

With the help of Blaine, Kurt finds himself jumping up and straddling the horse in front of Blaine.  Sliding back until he's pressed to Blaine's front, ass snug against his crotch, he blushes just over how close they are.  It's very intimate and sexy.

"Are you comfortable?"  Blaine grabs at the reins again, and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist to hold him safe and secure.

Kurt nods his head.

"Good."  Kurt smiles at the press of lips to his neck right below his ear.  It sends tendrils of want through him.  And in that moment, with Blaine so close, a thought of them naked, and panting as bodies move together suddenly invades Kurt's mind.  It surprises him just how much he wants that.  How his stomach clenches in need.  "Just hold on."

Kurt looks around at the options he can hold on to.  The saddle is out of the question.  As are the reins, since he knows Blaine needs those to guide the horse.  "To what?" he asks scared.

"Here," Blaine grabs the reins with one hand; with his free arm, he hugs it to Kurt's stomach, "grab my arm.  That should be safe enough."

Hands instantly go to Blaine's arm around his stomach and hold tight.

"Let up a little, Kurt," Blaine says with a playful laugh.  "We haven't started moving yet."

Embarrassed, Kurt lets up a little on his hold of Blaine's arm.  "Sorry."

"No need to apologize.  It's your first time.  It's perfectly fine to be scared.  I was.  You ready to go?"

Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine.  He sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him.  "I'm ready."

"I won't go too fast," Blaine promises.

When Blaine lightly kicks at the horse's sides with his heels, Kurt jumps in surprise when the horse takes off in a slow gallop.  Fear overtakes him when the horse picks up his speed a little.  Hands tightly grip Blaine's arm hard enough he is scared he might be hurting him.  If he is, Blaine doesn't say anything against it.

It takes awhile, but Kurt finally gets comfortable.  With Blaine holding him, he knows there's nothing to fear about falling off.

After some time, as the horse gallops, and the gorgeous countryside passes by them, Kurt starts to notice the way Blaine's groin rubs against his ass as they lightly bounce from the movement of the horse.  It sends strong sparks of arousal through him.  It has his belly clenching with a stronger want and desire than earlier.  And from the way something hard presses against his ass, Kurt knows Blaine's enjoying this as much as him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine tells him with embarrassment and shame to his voice when they come to a stop.  He swings his leg over and easily jumps off the horse.  "I didn't intend for that to happen."

"It's okay."  Kurt thanks Blaine when he helps him off the horse.  Blaine’s hands on his hips sends a fire through him.  He looks up at Blaine with what he knows is dark desire in his eyes.

"Give me a moment," Blaine says as he steps away.

Kurt stands there as he watches Blaine take the horse to a nearby tree and tie his reins around the trunk.

All kinds of crazy thoughts run through his head.  What will they do?  Does Blaine expect something to happen?

Even though he is unsure of what they will do, Kurt is glad for the animals during mating season.  Watching them has given him an idea of what it would be like should he and Blaine decide to do that.

When Blaine returns, he holds a blanket.  Kurt bites his lower lip in anticipation as Blaine spreads the blanket out on the ground.  He knows it could mean many things.  And that thought makes him both equally excited and scared.

He knows he wants this; wants this with Blaine.  But it's all new to him.  He's never done anything beyond kiss.  He's scared Blaine won't like he's still so innocent in things that involve intimacy.

Blaine must see his worry, because he's asking, "Are you okay?"

Kurt nods his head.  He squeezes Blaine's hand when he takes his hand into his.  "I just...I've never done any of this before?"  He gestures to the blanket.

An amused look crosses Blaine's face.  "What do you think we'll be doing?"

"I just...I've seen animals mate."  Kurt blushes out of embarrassment.  "Is that what we'll do?"

Blaine laughs.  But he doesn't laugh at Kurt.  It's more of an endearing, amused laugh.  "Kurt," he cups the side of Kurt's face, "as much as I would love to do that with you right now, I'm not going to make you do something you are not ready for."

Kurt loves that Blaine knows he is not ready.

"Wh-when I am ready, is that how we'll do it?"  Kurt asks, embarrassed he knows so little.

When Blaine sits on the blanket, Kurt sits down in his lap.

"Yes and no."  Kurt gives Blaine a confused look.  "That's one of the many ways we could do it.  But when we first do it, I want to look into these beautiful blue eyes of yours."

Kurt trembles at the light brush of Blaine's thumb under his eye.  "H-how?"

"Do you wish me to show you?"

"Yes."

It's a with a racing heart that Kurt lies back on the blanket when Blaine asks him to.  Legs opened by Blaine shoving a knee between them, a small gasp is torn from his mouth when Blaine lies down between them.

"Like this," Blaine softly moans as he hooks one of Kurt's legs over his hip, which allows him to press down harder into Kurt's hips.  "I'll fuck you like this."  The word makes Kurt shudder.  He's only heard it a handful of times.  Mostly from men who speak of what they did with woman.  It seemed wrong to hear it from them.  But hearing it from Blaine makes it sound exciting.  Has heat and want flooding him.  "I want to see how beautiful you are as my cock is inside you."  Kurt moans when Blaine gently grinds his hips down against his.  "I want to see the pleasure on your face as you come from me fucking you."

Loudly moaning when Blaine crashes his mouth to his, Kurt hooks his other leg over Blaine's hip.  He lifts his hips up into Blaine so their cocks rub together.  "Please," he begs.

"Are you sure?"  Blaine looks down at Kurt with soft eyes.

It's staring into those eyes that gaze at him with such trust and happiness that Kurt is sure.  "Yes," he softly replies.

"Alright.  Are...Are you okay with getting naked?"  Blaine hesitantly asks.

Heart skipping a beat, Kurt nods his head.

After Blaine sits up on his knees, Kurt sits up.  With shaky fingers he works to removes his shirt and trousers.  The whole time he shakes with nerves and fear and excitement.

But when Kurt sees Blaine gloriously naked in front of him, the nerves he has seem to dissipate some.  The sight of all that tan skin and hard muscles somehow makes this easier. It makes it real in some weird way.  He's not alone in this.  It's not just him.  Blaine will be there with him in the barest sense of the word.

As he shakes from nerves and fear, an arm gently wraps around his waist and pulls him close.  The feel of Blaine's naked body pressed to his sends tendrils of want and desire through him like lightening.  It strikes him hard and fast.  It awakens his body to the need he didn't know he could have.  The need to be touched and kissed and loved until he explodes with pleasure.

"You're simply stunning, Kurt."  Kurt stares into warm, honey colored eyes that gaze at him with such care that it makes him shake for a whole different reason.  "I can't wait to show you all the pleasure you can experience."

Kurt shudders with need.  He presses closer to Blaine.  "I need you," he softly whines.  His cock pulsing with need as it glides against Blaine's hip when he rocks forward.

After lying back down, legs parted in want and invitation, Kurt breathes a bit heavy as Blaine kneels above him and stares down at him.

It's scary to be naked, to be so open and vulnerable, like this with another person.  To lie there and let Blaine just gaze at him, at all of him, makes his heart race.  It fills his head with worry and doubt.  He fears Blaine won't like what he sees.  Will be turned off by how plain he is.

He doesn't have much to offer.  He doesn't work in the fields where it's hard work that makes boys into men.  He works in the kitchen where--it is hard work--but nothing that would make his body hard like Blaine's.  Where Blaine is hard lines and muscles, he's soft and smooth.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Kurt sits up and grabs Blaine behind his neck and brings him down on top of him.  He isn't sure exactly what to do, but he hopes lifting his hips up into Blaine's is enough of an indicator to what he wants.

Kurt gasps into the kiss Blaine gives him when he slowly starts to rock his hips down against him.

"Does this please you?"  Blaine softly pants as he continues to work his hips.

Kurt bites his lower lip and nods his head.  He wants to say out just how it pleases him.  But no words come to him at the moment.  Even if he could speak, there is no way he could properly put into words the way he feels.  It would be as impossible as explaining music to someone who's never heard it before.

As they continue to move together in a perfect rhythm, Kurt feels himself become more and more comfortable with each passing second.  It gets easier to lie there naked and exposed.

Pleasure tingles up along his back.  It's new.  Nothing like he's experienced when he's touched himself.  This seems to bloom right in the center of his body and spread outward.  It's more intense, and visceral.  Demanding to be felt in all it's wonderful glory.

Blaine softly groans as he moves faster against Kurt.  "So amazing."

Kurt kisses at the curve of Blaine's neck; he kisses upwards.  Legs tighten against Blaine's sides as he welcomes the pleasure that grows under his skin.

"You feel good," he pants in reply.

Kurt frantically grasps at Blaine's back.  Hips lift up into Blaine seeking more friction.  His cock glides against Blaine's in such a way that hot pleasure swims through his whole body.

Low in his belly, he feels the familiar coil of heat and pleasure that warns he is close.  He fights it, though.  He isn't ready for this to be over yet.

"I can't wait to be inside you, Kurt," Blaine quietly moans.

Kurt shakes at the idea.  At being filled.  Now that he knows it's a possibility, he wants that so much he actually feels his body ache with the need.

"M-me too," he gasps out.

"I can't wait to fuck you deep and hard until you scream my name."  Blaine lifts his head to stare down into Kurt's lust blown eyes.  "I want to see you come because of my cock; feel you squeeze around it as I still fuck into you."

The words go straight to Kurt's cock.  He feels himself pushed closer and closer to an edge he's never gone over before because of another person; and with another person.

Blaine drops his face back to the curve of Kurt's neck.  "God, Kurt, I can't wait to have you.  I want you so much it hurts."

That declaration, finding out just how Blaine wants him, sends Kurt over the edge.  Hot, intense pleasure sweeps through him.  It touches every inch of his body, as if it's wind and he stands in the middle of a field on a windy day gladly welcoming all of it as it blows around him.

Just as he feels his release start to fade, on top of him Kurt feels Blaine shudder as he moans into his neck.

The sensation of the hot, sticky fluid from Blaine's release splashing onto his belly and chest sends a powerful wave of arousal through Kurt.  Somehow having that on him--that part that belonged to Blaine only mere seconds before but now covers him--makes him feel claimed.  It makes him feel owned by Blaine.  The thought shouldn't make him tremble as it does.

Kurt stares up into Blaine's eyes filled with heat and desire when he pushes up onto his arms.  As those eyes sweep over his body, a flush spreads over him.  Even with what they just did together, it's still all new to be naked in front of another person.  Let alone Blaine.

"I feel silly."  Kurt shyly covers his face with his hands as he softly giggles.

Blaine tries to tug one hand away.  "Tell me why?"  Kurt can hear the smile in his voice

"It's just..."  Kurt breathes.  He drops his hands from his face.  "I've never been naked with another person before.  And I don't feel as if I'm what you expected."

"You're right."  Kurt feels his heart sink a little at Blaine's words.  But then Blaine continues.  "You're more than what I expected.  You're beautiful, Kurt.  All of you.  From the top of your head all the way down to the bottoms of your feet.  You're the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

If he didn't think it possible before, now Kurt knows it's possible for a heart to soar.  It feels as if his heart has sprouted wings and flown high like a bird flying up into the sky.

Blaine's words flow through him like a stream of water; they seem to touch every part of him.  They make him feel beautiful in a way no other person has made him feel before.  Kurt knows a blush stains his cheeks.  That he must look embarrassed--which he is a little.  But more than anything, he's grateful to have found someone like Blaine to make him feel the way he does.

"You're beautiful, too."  Kurt reaches up and holds the side of Blaine's face; strokes his thumb over his plump, bottom lip.  Leaning up, he takes that bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucks.  The moan he draws from Blaine goes straight to his cock.  He never knew before a noise could be so arousing.

"Kurt," Blaine softly pants against his lips.

Legs dropping open as wide as they can go, Kurt lifts his hips up against Blaine's in want.  A deep moan falls from his mouth at the feel if his half-hard cock sliding against Blaine's.

"Once more?"  Blaine asks as he hooks Kurt's leg around his waist.

"Yes," Kurt breathes.

This time is more hurried.  It's filled with desperation, and the need to reach that pleasure they seek.

Kurt is more brave this time.  As Blaine rocks down against him, hungrily kissing him, he roams his hands over heated skin and hard muscles.  Hands grab at Blaine's firm backside.  A grin spreads across his face when Blaine moans when he squeezes at the soft, but firm flesh.

As he touches Blaine, it makes Kurt laugh to himself to think just how crazy all this is.  Not only is he doing this, but he's doing it with Blaine.  Blaine, who is a prince; someone he never thought would come into his life like he did.

It's with a soft cry of Blaine's name on his lips that Kurt spills between them.  This release not as strong as the first, but still as pleasurable.  A few short seconds later Blaine follows.

This time afterwards, with Blaine's weight on top of him as they both regain their breath, it strikes Kurt just how perfect this moment is.  From the clear, beautiful sky up above, to Blaine's weight comfortably settled on him, to the pleasure that simmers under his skin like a dying fire, it's all perfect.  It's a moment he wants to stretch on forever; to spend the rest of his life experiencing over and over again.

Blaine turns his head to press a kiss on Kurt's neck.  "I don't want this moment to end."

A smile spreads across Kurt's face at Blaine wanting what he craves to.  He turns to look into honey colored eyes warm with happiness.  "I don't want it to end either."

Kurt softly sighs into the tender kiss Blaine gives him.  He allows Blaine to roll over so he ends up on top of him.  Breaking the kiss to breathe, he moves so he's partially lying on Blaine.

They don't quickly move to clean themselves.  In fact, they lie there on the blanket naked soaking in the warm sun, and basking in their wonderful pleasure.

"How old were you when you first rode?"  Kurt lifts his head off Blaine's chest.

Blaine looks from the sky to Kurt's eyes.  "Why?"

"I just...You mentioned being terrified the first time you rode a horse."  Kurt drapes an arm over Blaine's waist.  He strokes his thumb over the meaty flesh just above Blaine's hip.  He notices how Blaine looks both surprised and confused.  It's then he figures maybe he shouldn't inquire too much about Blaine.  "I was just curious.  I wanted to know more about you.  It's stupid.  Never mind."  Kurt lays his head back on Blaine's chest feeling stupid.  

"Kurt, look at me."

Slowly, Kurt looks up at Blaine.  Blaine's eyes are soft as he gazes down at him.

"I'm not mad about you asking."  Blaine turns so he's on his side facing Kurt.

Kurt curls an arm under his head.  Relief washes over him.  "You're not."

"No.  It's just...a bit surprising to me."

"Why?"

“No one ever cares to know anything about me.”

Kurt feels his heart hurt for Blaine.  To be so known, but not known at all.  To never have someone care enough to even try to get to know you.  He drags his hand from Blaine’s side to rest over his heart.  "I want to know everything about you."

Blaine softly cups the side of Kurt's face.  "I want to tell you everything."

Dozens of questions race through Kurt's mind.  Ones he's been curious about since he first saw Blaine, and others he's thought of after they first kissed.  Instead of asking any of those, though, he goes back to the one he just asked.

"When you first rode a horse, how old were you?"

"I was five."  As he recalls a memory, Blaine laughs.

"What?"

"I think I was more terrified than what you were."

Kurt pictures a young Blaine atop a horse.  It brings a smile to his face.

"What else do you wish to know?"

"Do you enjoy being a prince?"

"Most times.  There are days I wish I wasn't burdened with so much responsibility.  I sometimes think life would be easier for me if I was a commoner."

"Perhaps.  But if you were a commoner we might not have ever met."  Kurt points out with a small smile and arch of an eyebrow.

"That is true."

The next question is difficult for Kurt to ask.  On one hand he wants to know, but on the other he doesn't care to.  That's why his tongue feels heavy, almost making it impossible to ask the question he wants to.

In the end, Kurt gathers his courage.

"H-How many men were there before me?"  He isn’t dimwitted.  He knows Blaine has been with men before him.  He can tell in the way he touches him.  How he knows things only a man could know if they were with another man.

The whole time Kurt focuses his eyes on the dip at the base of Blaine's throat after he asks that question.  He doesn't want Blaine to see him upset.  Why he should feel upset, he doesn’t know.  Those men were before Blaine even knew him; before he knew Blaine.

But that doesn’t stop it from hurting a little.

"That's a big question."

Kurt finally looks up into Blaine's eyes.  "There's no need for you to answer."

"No."  Blaine minutely shakes his head.  "I told you I want to tell you everything.  There was only two before you."

The answer makes Kurt happy.  

"How did you feel about them?"  Now, Kurt feels his heart pound in his chest.  It's stupid of him to make himself crazy over what Blaine felt for people before him.  They're not the ones lying here on a blanket with him after experiencing an amazing moment together.  They're not the ones who Blaine secretly meets because he can't stand to be away from them.  No.  He's the one here now.

"I didn't feel for them what I feel for you."

A smile spreads across Kurt's face.  He's pleased with that reply.

Instead of asking more questions like he wants to, he chooses to just enjoy this moment with Blaine by laying in his arms and soaking up every ounce of happiness he feels.

Less than two hours later dressed in their now somewhat wrinkled clothes, Kurt can't keep the smile from his face.  Even getting back on the horse can't overshadow his happiness.

As the horse slowly trots back, it's impossible not to think about what Blaine and he did.

"I want to do that again."

"We will."  Blaine kisses at the side of Kurt's neck.  "I didn't get enough of you."

"When?"  When Kurt thinks of the next time it could be possible for Blaine and him to be alone, it feels as if it's a lifetime away.

"As soon as I can."

That answer makes Kurt think of why Blaine is here.  He thinks of him with the prince.  It has him wondering how Blaine feels for the prince.  Does he feel anything for him?  Is he someone he intends to marry?

Just the thought of Blaine being married to the prince brings about a sadness in Kurt that makes his heart ache.  It takes away from his happiness.

He tries to force the thought away.  To forget.  But it remains.  With each passing second it grows like a weed he can't kill.

"You're quiet.  What bothers you?"

Kurt wants to say nothing.  To keep his mouth shut.  But curiosity gets the best of him.  He knows Blaine will be honest with him.  Will tell him how he truly feels.  "How do you feel about the prince?"

Blaine huffs in annoyance.

That noise surprises Kurt.  He looks back at him.  "What does that noise mean?"

"It means exactly how it sounded.  He is barely tolerable.  I've never met someone that drives me mad in the way he does.  Each time I'm with him, all I can think about is yelling at him that I do not intend to marry him."

"Why don't you?"

"Because, it would mean I would have no reason to stay.  And I don't want to leave.  Not with you here.  I will gladly suffer through him to stay here with you."

Kurt doesn't fight the smile that spreads across his face.  To know Blaine only stays because of him makes him feel special.  Important.  And in Blaine's eyes, he is.

When they reach the strawberry fields, Kurt takes Blaine's hand and climbs off the horse.  Pressed close to him, he does everything to remember these past few hours with Blaine.  Every touch and taste and and smell, and feel.  He does his best to remember all of it.  He tries to burn every moment into his memory.  

"I don't want this to end."  His voice is somewhat muffled from where his face is buried in the curve of Blaine's neck.

"Neither do I.  But hey," Blaine pulls away just enough to look into Kurt's eyes, "we'll meet again soon.  I promise."

"Soon seems forever away."

"It does."  Blaine tips Kurt's head back a bit.  He ghosts his thumb over his slightly parted lips.  "But it'll come."

It's with a goodbye kiss that tingles all the way down to Kurt's toes that he walks back to the palace as Blaine waits behind a few minutes.  Although a bit sad his time with Blaine is over, it's knowing he's going to see him again that makes it possible for him to take each step forward.  Each step forward brings him closer to being with Blaine again.  To experiencing a moment so perfect it almost seems impossible.

 

* * *

 

"Now, just relax and enjoy it."

Kurt isn't sure he'll be able to do either of those anytime soon since he really didn't want to this.  But with some prodding from Blaine he finally gave in.

"I change my mind," Kurt says scared.  His voice lightly trembles.  "I don't want to do this."

"Kurt, you'll be fine.  Trust me."

"I do.  I just don't trust myself doing this."

"You'll be okay.  I'm here."

Somehow Blaine resting his hand on his thigh brings about a calmness through Kurt that he didn't expect.  His heart slows from the racing it does.  And he breathes a bit easier.

When he met Blaine earlier, he never expected to do this.  Of course, this being Blaine's idea, he didn't want to hurt his feelings by refusing.  He seemed so excited at the prospect of doing this for him.

Blaine is teaching him to ride a horse on his own.  He isn't sure why Blaine is doing this.  He never once expressed he wanted to learn to ride.

But now that he's here, now he's astride the horse, and has Blaine there to guide him, Kurt figures this won't be such a bad thing.  It might even turn out fun.

Kurt breathes.  "Okay.  I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nods his head.

"Okay."  Blaine grabs the reins of the horse.  "Hold tight."

Kurt grips the reins in his hands.

Some time later, riding with no assistance from Blaine, going in a slow trot in circles around him, Kurt wonders why he never did this before.  But he knows with working in the kitchen, there isn't much time for himself.  It's only with Blaine, and because Ms. Scott, that he's had time to enjoy himself.  And he knows he owes both of them for everything they've done to make that happen.

When he looks from the horse to Blaine, he sees his face alight with wonder and delight.  He looks as if he sees something more delightful than him simply riding a horse.

Kurt stops the horse like Blaine taught him to.  "What is that look on your face?"

Blaine walks up to the horse.  He pets down the side of the horse's face.  "What look?"

"As if you know something I do not."

"I'm just enjoying you riding."  Blaine tries to bite back his grin, but fails.

Kurt playfully narrows his eyes at Blaine.  His answer wasn't the full truth.  But he decides to leave it be.

When Blaine asks him if he's finished for the day, Kurt nods his head.

"Thank you for this."  Kurt runs his hand down the smooth mane of the horse.

"It was my pleasure."

With Blaine's hands on his hips, and gripping his shoulders for support, Kurt throws his leg over the horse and jumps down.

"You were a natural."  Blaine slides his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck.  "I have an excellent instructor."

Kurt smiles into the kiss Blaine gives him.

When Blaine presses flush against him and deepens the kiss, Kurt moans, and feels his body immediately awaken to Blaine.  And as much as he longs to have Blaine, it's best if they don't start something they don't have the time for.

Kurt pulls away before he can't.  He softly laughs when Blaine groans in protest.  "There's no time," he explains.

Blaine sighs.  "You're right.  I guess we must go before we do something."

Kurt nods his head.  He reaches down and grabs one of Blaine's hands.  He interlaces their fingers.  Although he doesn't want to leave, he knows they don't have any more time left to be out here alone.

Leaning over, he skims his nose along Blaine's cheek before taking his mouth in a tender, languid kiss.  It's not much, not nearly enough for what they both want, but it's a promise for next time.

 

* * *

 

It’s not till a week later that they are able to be alone together again.

But being together brings with it pain along with happiness.

"Must you go?"

Kurt lies on his side with Blaine pressed to his back.

Naked under the warm sun, in Blaine's arms, and body still pleasantly tingling from his recent pleasure, the amazingness of the moment just shared starts to fade as Kurt remembers Blaine is leaving him for several days.

It shouldn't hurt as much as it does.  Knowing Blaine is leaving him shouldn't make him feel as if he was struck in the chest by a sudden horse kick.

When Blaine told him that he would be accompanying the prince to his country home, the first thing he felt was sad.  He didn't want Blaine to leave.  He wanted him here for himself.  It was selfish to think.  But Kurt didn't care.  He'd never been selfish in his life before.

Along with being sad, the next thing he felt was jealous.  Jealous because the prince would be getting Blaine all for himself.  And even though he knows nothing will ever come of it, it didn't stop him from worrying.  He worried about what the prince could possibly do in such short time.  He worried Blaine would not return at all.

But before he could worry himself sick, he pulled Blaine close and hungrily kissed him like it would be the last time they would be able to do that.  In a haste he had Blaine and himself naked, and was pulling him on top of his willing, wanting body.

"Yes."

The simple word crushes Kurt.  A glimmer of hope had started to form that maybe Blaine could stay, and they could spend even more time together, without the worry of the prince asking for Blaine.

Kurt turns to his back when Blaine rests on his propped elbow.  He stares up into eyes that hold a deep longing that makes him shake.

It still takes him by surprise that even after Blaine's had him he wants him even more after.

He does his best to ignore how his body responds to that simple look.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just for a week."

"You make it sound so short."  Kurt strokes a finger down Blaine's chest.

Ever since they were naked, Kurt has found himself unable to stop touching Blaine; even more than usual.  It's as if he's already making up for the time that will be lost between them when Blaine leaves.

"It's not long, Kurt."  Blaine takes Kurt's hand off his chest and holds it.

"What reason is there for you to go?"  When Kurt thinks about it, there is no reason he can think of for Blaine to go with the prince.   Other than the prince trying to get him into his bed.

"It’s out of courtesy.  The prince invited me."

"As you've told me.  But why are you going?  Why not refuse and stay here with me?"

"You have no idea how much I would love nothing more than to spend these days with you with the prince gone.  But it's safer this way."

That surprises Kurt.  "Safer?  I don't understand."

Blaine sighs.  Kurt notices the worry on his face.  "The prince suspects something."

Kurt sits up in worry.  Fear overtakes him as if he was just caught stealing and is about to be punished.  But he knows his punishment for being with Blaine would be worse than a few whips to his hands that a thief would get.  He knows if caught, it would mean certain death.  But with the prince, he knows death is not what he would receive.  He would be punished in a way that he would cry for death.

The thought of what the prince would do to him sends a violent shiver through Kurt.

"Kurt."  Blaine's strong, comforting arms wrapping around him calm him down some.  Kurt feels his racing heart slow.  "Don’t worry.  He knows nothing of you.  He just knows I see someone else."

Kurt looks up at Blaine.  Panic and fear still overtakes him.  "If he discovers the truth.  I...I-He'll kill me."  He knows it’s best to not tell Blaine the truth.  That the prince would take the opportunity to take what he’s wanted ever since he came to work for him several years back.  He knows the truth would send Blaine into a rage that would end terribly, not just for the prince, but for all of them involved.

"No, Kurt," Blaine says upset and angered, but certain.  "I'll let no such thing happen to you.  I'll protect you.  You are mine, now.  No harm shall come to you from now on."

Out of everything Blaine told him, Kurt focuses on the part that makes his heart race again for a totally different reason.  The words _you are mine_ keep going through his mind on a loop.

Although it might make him sound like a piece of chattel, Kurt feels anything but.  He likes knowing he's Blaine's.  That he belongs to no one else.  He doesn't want to belong to anyone else.  Even though it's only been a couple weeks, he knows Blaine is all he wants for the rest of his life.

"What, Kurt?"

When Kurt speaks it's in a soft voice.  "I-I'm yours?"

Blaine sighs in a soft exhale.  He grabs behind Kurt's neck and rests their foreheads together.

Kurt sees him close his eyes and smile.

"Yes, Kurt."  Blaine pulls back and stares into Kurt's blue eyes that now swim with excitement and happiness.  "Does that frighten you?"

"No.  But what does that mean for me?"

The seconds that pass that Blaine goes not answering the question feel like years to Kurt.  His heart feels as if it might jump right of his chest in anticipation.

A satisfied grin spreads across Blaine's face.  "It means..."  Blaine breathes.  "It means I want you; you and no one else.  I want you by my side.  When I leave here, I want you to come with me.  I can no longer think of my life without you."

It's everything Kurt wants to hear.  Everything he wants too.  But something stops Kurt from being fully happy.  A part of him knows it won't be that easy.  Can't be.  Blaine is still a prince who needs to marry.  And he's a commoner with little chance of being allowed to marry royalty.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt shakes his head.  He forces a smile.  He doesn't want to worry Blaine with his thoughts.  "Nothing.  That is everything I desire, too."

When they kiss, it’s different from the other kisses they've shared before.  This kiss feels like a promise.  A promise for more than what they have now.

"I shall miss you every day I'm gone," Blaine breathes out.

Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine's cheek.  "How much will you miss me?"

"Perhaps," Blaine pushes so Kurt is once again lying on the blanket underneath him, "I should show you how much I'll miss you."

Wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, Kurt giggles and squirms under Blaine as he playfully nips and bites at his neck.  But his laughter turns to moans when Blaine kisses a spot on his neck, just below his ear, that seems to shoot pleasure straight down to his cock.

"Blaine."  He softly moans, hips lifting as he seeks any kind of contact.  Hands grasp at Blaine's back.  A whine falls from his lips when Blaine shoves his hips down against the blanket.

When Kurt looks up into eyes dark with desire when Blaine lifts his head, it doesn't take much for him to recognize the doubt and fear on Blaine's face.

Kurt reaches up and cups the side of Blaine's face.  "What?"

Blaine licks his lips.  Kurt follows the path of his pink tongue; wanting to suck it into his mouth.  "I want to try something new.  Will you let me?"

Kurt nods his head, even though a small twinge of nerves grips him.  "Yes."  His voice comes out small and shaky.

A pleased, excited smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "No need to worry.  You'll enjoy it."

That calms Kurt.  He trusts Blaine.

He sighs into the kiss Blaine gives him.

Soon, kisses start to trail down his throat.

With every kiss Blaine places anywhere on him, Kurt feels his longing and want grow.  Heat blooms in his belly.  The fans flamed higher and higher with every kiss of Blaine's lips, stroke of his fingers.

Lips covering his nipple and sucking, tongue flicking over and tracing the hardened nub has Kurt arching his back to press in closer to Blaine's mouth.  He craves more.  Craves to know what else Blaine can bring out in him.

"Please, Blaine," he softly whines.  He's not entirely sure what he begs for; what it is he wants.  But he knows he wants Blaine to do it.  To bring him that pleasure his body hungers for.

Blaine pushes up onto his knees.

A hand swipes through the mess on his stomach and snakes down and wraps around his cock.  The sigh of relief Kurt releases is so loud it makes Blaine chuckle.

This what he wanted.  Needed.  He needed Blaine to touch him.  To stroke him.

As Blaine strokes him, Kurt pushes his hips up into his hand.  The glide of his cock through the tightness of Blaine's fist makes him moan.  He grips at the blanket beneath him.

Pleasure builds quickly low in his belly.  He can feel it tingling low at his back.  Kurt knows he's close to coming.

But before he can say anything, can voice that he's close, Blaine's hand on his cock stills.

"No," Kurt whines.  He reaches up to pull Blaine back down on him.  Instead, though, Blaine grabs his hand and places a kiss to his palm.

"Do you trust me, Kurt?"

That's such a silly question for Blaine to ask.  He must know Kurt trusts him more than anyone he knows.  That he trusts him with his life.  With his heart.

But still, Kurt sees Blaine is unaware of this.  He brushes his thumb over Blaine's mouth.  "Yes."

A smile breaks out on Blaine's face. He leans down to kiss Kurt.

Before Kurt can deepen the kiss, he finds Blaine pulling away and kissing his way down his body.

Kurt cards his fingers through messy curls.  He tilts his head to the side to better watch Blaine.  When Blaine looks up at him, honey colored eyes ablaze with desire, he smiles at him.  He reaches down to brush his fingers at the corner of Blaine's mouth.  It's a small gesture, but it's enough to tell Blaine he trust him, that he is ready for what he's going to do.

Blaine wraps a hand around the base of his cock.  Kurt gasps when he slowly licks up the underside.  He trembles.  Blaine then twirls his tongue around the tip a few times.

"Blaine," Kurt softly whines, lifting his hips up to silently show he needs more.

Blaine sinks his mouth down around him; taking as much as he can.

Although this is the first time he's experienced it himself, this is nothing new to him.  With so many people at the palace, there has been a time or two where he accidentally stumbled upon people doing things meant for no one else to see.  He saw girls on their knees taking men into their mouths.

Where it seemed strange and unusual to him at the time, he can now understand why the men sounded as they did as the women worked them with their mouths.

The wet heat of Blaine's mouth is incomparable to anything.  He wants to shove himself deep in Blaine's mouth and stay there for as long as he can.

Kurt grabs at Blaine's curls as he starts to lick and suck around him.  Pleasure tingles throughout his body.

As Blaine works him with his mouth, Kurt forgets about everything.  He forgets that Blaine will be leaving him soon for a week.  He forgets about the ache he already feels about Blaine being gone.  He forgets it all and focuses on Blaine being here now.

"Blaine!"  Kurt whimpers when Blaine hums around him.

After several more minutes, Kurt feels himself begin to get close to his release.  As much as he doesn't want this to end, to let Blaine continue to do the most amazing things with his mouth, his body longs too much for its release.

"Blaine," Kurt breathlessly gasps.  "I-I'm close."  He tries to warn him.  Instead of pulling away Blaine seems to double his efforts.

His release seems to come from deep inside him.  It shoots out of him strong and hot.  The intense pleasure making his toes curl and body arch off the blanket.

Even through the fog of pleasure, he can feel Blaine swallowing around him.

Blaine works him until there is nothing left for him to give.  He licks away every drop and pulls off him.  Kisses trail up his stomach and chest until a warm, wet mouth covers his.

At first, Kurt is somewhat taken aback by the taste on Blaine's tongue when he sweeps it into his mouth.  The salty, bitterness something new and weird.  It's a peculiar taste.  Not something he enjoys much.  But the way Blaine cleaned him and licks his lips is enough to let Kurt know he loves it.

"I love the way you taste," Blaine says, confirming Kurt's thoughts.

As Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes, a worry that he will have to reciprocate what Blaine just did overtakes him.

He thinks about doing that.  Can he do that?  Will he be any good?  Will he enjoy it as much as Blaine seemed to?

Blaine's smile falls a little when he notices Kurt's worry.  "Why are you worried?"

"Do you want me to...?"  He trails off and gestures down to where Blaine is half-hard between his legs when he can't finish the question.

The smile returns in full force on Blaine's face.  "No."  He strokes a thumb over one of Kurt's flushed cheeks.  "I don't want you doing something I can clearly see you are not yet comfortable with."

Kurt blushes as he says in a low, shy voice, "Perhaps if you teach me."

The rough press of Blaine's lips to his in a hard kiss takes Kurt by surprise.  It has a small squeak falling from his mouth that Blaine swallows.

Fingers grasp at Blaine's shoulders as Kurt moans.

The kiss is answer enough to his question.

As Blaine kisses him, licks into his mouth, Kurt reaches down and takes him in hand.  This time he's the one to swallow Blaine's gasps and moans as he strokes him to his release.

Curious as to how Blaine tastes, Kurt lifts his hand and licks at his palm.  The taste on his tongue is just like his.  But he finds himself enjoying this one more.

"You taste better," he tells Blaine.  He reaches out to wipe his hand off in the grass.

Blaine grins and hungrily kisses Kurt.  After, he lies on his side and pulls Kurt to him and catches his breath.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I shall miss you, too."  Kurt smiles when Blaine holds him closer and tighter after that.

Somehow, the feel of Blaine's strong heartbeat against his back lets Kurt know he can do this.  He's strong enough to last a week without seeing Blaine.

 

* * *

 

"I have missed seeing you."

Those are words Kurt has been wanting to hear for the past week.  They are words that are supposed to put a smile on his face.  Make his heart race and slow at the same time.  Relieve the worry and stress and loneliness he’s been feeling.

That’s what is supposed to be happening at the moment.  But it’s not.  Not when it’s the prince telling him those words he wants to hear Blaine tell him.

Kurt cringes on the inside when the prince lovingly skims the back of his hand down the side of his face.  He wants to shove the prince away.  To yell at him to never lay his filthy hands on him again.  But he bites his tongue.  Too afraid of what might happen should he get suddenly brave.

Fingers roughly grab his chin and force him to stare into eyes dark with desire.  That sight makes his stomach churn in unease.  He recognizes that look.  Has seen it many times in Blaine's.  But where then it made him tremble with desire, with the prince it makes him sick.  He never wanted another man to look at him the way Blaine does.

"Did you miss me?"

 _No._  "Yes, Your Royal Highness."  Kurt lies to protect himself.

A sly, satisfied grin spreads across the prince's face.

"I do wish I could show you how much I missed you."  The prince drags his hand from Kurt's chin to the back of his head to grab a handful of his hair.  He roughly yanks Kurt's head back slightly so Kurt is forced to look into eyes he would gladly go the rest of his life never looking into again.  With his other hand, he slowly grazes his hand down Kurt's chest and stomach, and stopping right above his cock.  He teases his fingers at the edge of Kurt's trousers.

Kurt forces his eyes closed and makes himself go somewhere else in his mind.  Some place where he's safe and happy with Blaine.

"Look at me," the prince angrily growls.

Kurt keeps his eyes closed.

The prince roughly yanks at his hair, making him bite back a whimper of pain.

"Look at me or I shall make you regret it."

Too frightened to consider what the prince might do to him should he continue to keep his eyes closed, Kurt opens them.  The sight of the prince's eyes alight with laughter and delight makes him terrified.  If the prince enjoys treating him this way, doesn't seem to care what it does to him, he's scared of what he might actually do should he be given the chance.

"Much better.  Never hide your eyes from me.  Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Your Royal Highness.  I'm sorry."  Kurt's voice comes out small and weak.  He does his best to hide the pain from his voice.

Lips suddenly messily pressing to his mouth in a wet kiss has Kurt's eyes stinging with tears.  But he fights them back.  The prince seeing him upset is something he doesn't want.  He doesn't want the prince to know how negatively he affects him.

The only way Kurt can describe the kiss is disgusting.  It feels as if the prince is attacking his mouth like he's a piece of food he tries to eat.  It is messy and uncoordinated.  It's obvious he knows nothing of properly kissing another person.

As much as he wants to push the prince away, Kurt makes himself stay there and let him kiss him.  All he can hope for is that the prince ends the kiss quick.  That he doesn't try for more than this.

"I will have you in my bed one day," the prince hotly breathes into Kurt's ear as he cups him through his trousers.

On the inside, Kurt crumples and cries.  But on the outside he remains stoic and calm.  He has to.  There is no saying what the prince should do if he were to see him cry.  His tears would probably make the prince even more excited.

"Tell me, Kurt, do you wish for that too?"  The prince roughly palms him over his trousers.

Kurt is not surprised when nothing happens.  The prince brings nothing out in him.  Whereas with Blaine...But Kurt stops that thought.  He can't think about Blaine right now.  If he does, he knows something will happen and he doesn't want the prince to think he brought out that reaction in him.

As he stares into eyes that make him sick, Kurt says nothing.  He clamps his mouth shut to keep from saying what he truly wishes to.

“Answer me, Kurt?”

Kurt parts his lips to tell the prince exactly what he wants.

"Your Royal Highness?"

Someone asking for the prince saves Kurt from replying.

"What?" the prince angrily barks, turning his head to the side.

"You are needed, Your Royal Highness."

The prince turns his attention back on Kurt.  A displeased, frustrated look on his face.  Before he walks away all he tells Kurt is "Soon."

The moment the prince is gone, Kurt feels a wetness on his lashes.  But he stops the tears from coming.  He wants to crumple to the floor and fall apart.  He wants to cry until he feels empty.  But he won't give that to the prince.  He's not going to be weak for him.  He will continue to be strong.  To not let anything he says or does affect him.

Turning on his heel, Kurt walks out of the room and back to the kitchen.

By the time he reaches the kitchen the fear and worry he felt moments before is replaced by anger.  It's a deep seeded anger that only grows with every time he sees the prince.  The kind of anger that terrifies him over what he would do should he be given the chance to be alone with the prince, and not held accountable for what he would do.

The kitchen is hot from the fires of the stoves.  But for Kurt it feels hotter.  His anger making him

"Kurt."  Ms. Scott walks over to him.  She wipes her hands on her dress.  "What happened?"

"Nothing."  Kurt angrily wipes at his mouth.  Does his best to erase the prince.

"Kurt."  Ms. Scott says his name more sternly.  She gives him a look that says she doesn't believe him.

"What?"  Kurt says more forcefully that he means to.  He closes his eyes and breathes to calm himself down.  It's wrong to direct his anger at Ms. Scott.  She did nothing to deserve it.  It's the prince he's angry at.  He opens his eyes to Ms. Scott giving him a look that would make any person scared.  And if he were still a boy, he would have run and hidden by now.

"I'm sorry," he breathes.  He runs a hand down his face, genuinely upset with himself that he was rude to Ms. Scott.  "I shouldn't be angry at you."

Ms. Scott softens at his words.  "It's okay.  Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Kurt thinks of fingers roughly grabbing him.  Of lips harshly pressing to his.  The memories make his stomach roil, and body

"No."  He shakes his head.  He won't be burdening Ms. Scott with his problems.  "I'm fine."

"You need to tell someone who can help you."  Ms. Scott grabs his arm and walks him to a corner for more privacy.  Kurt already knows where Ms. Scott is going with this before she continues.  "Tell Blaine," she whispers.  "He will do anything to protect you."

That's what Kurt is afraid of.  He doesn't want Blaine stepping in to save him and end up causing trouble for himself.  Because in the end, Blaine is still supposed to be here for the prince.  Not for him.  Blaine stepping in to protect him would only bring to light their affair, and effectively ruin any kind of understanding between Blaine and the prince.

"No.  I can handle this on my own."

"Kurt."  Ms. Scott lets out a soft, but frustrated, sigh.  "I saw the terrified look in your eyes that you quickly hid.  I don't want to think about what he said or did to put that look in your eyes.  But, Kurt, I know he'll only do worse.  And you can't handle him on your own.  You might try to say differently, but I know you.  You are not strong enough for him."

Kurt wants to argue with Ms. Scott.  Tell her she's wrong.  But he would only be lying, because she's right.  He isn't strong enough to handle the prince on his own.  Every time he sees him, he loses a little of that fight he has.  Soon, he knows he will completely give up.  And he fears that day.  Fears the prince beating him down until he has no fight left and will be able to do whatever he pleases.

That's why he knows Ms. Scott is right.  He needs to tell Blaine.

His shoulders drop as he sighs.  "You're right.  I will tell him.  Soon."

"As soon as you can, Kurt."  Ms. Scott lovingly cups Kurt's face in both her hands.  "I love you like my own, Kurt.  I wouldn't not be able to handle it should something happen to you."

Kurt feels tears sting his eyes.  He smiles.  "I love you, too."  For him, Ms. Scott is the mother he lost too soon.  And he knows she wants what is good for him.

"Then promise me you will do everything to protect yourself."

"I will."

"Good."  Ms. Scott smiles with relief.  She visibly relaxes.  "Now help me finish this dinner."

Hours later as he sits by a window in the kitchen, lost in thought, and wondering when he will see Blaine again, Kurt smiles at knowing that he's here.  There's a calm and peace that takes over him.  He knows it's because Blaine is back.  He no longer worries about him; wondering if he is safe or not.  Knowing he's somewhere in the palace both makes him happy and sad.  Happy because he's so close.  But sad because there is nothing he can do about going to see him.  He will just have to wait until they meet secretly again.  Whenever that may be.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looks up at his name being called.  He sees Ms. Scott coming towards him with a sneaking smile on her face.  Why she smiles, he doesn't know.

"Yes?"

"Come with me."  Before he can reply, Ms. Scott is taking his hand and leading him away from the kitchen.

"Ms. Scott, where are we going?" he asks, confused, when he realizes Ms. Scott isn't leading him to their sleeping quarters.

"You'll see."  Kurt hears the delight in Ms. Scott's voice.  It only makes him more curious as to what she's up to.

Instead of asking more questions, questions he knows he'll only get vague answers to, he stays quiet and follows along with Ms. Scott.  He'll find out in no time what it is she is doing.

"Ms. Scott, no."  Kurt tugs at his hand when he sees Ms. Scott has brought him to the library.  There is worry in his voice.  If they are caught there could be major consequences for both of them.  But more so for him from the prince.

Just thinking about the prince makes Kurt think of Blaine.  The ache in his chest has him reaching up to rub at the spot with his hand.

It's only been seven days.  But it's long enough to make him feel as if half of him is gone.

He missed Blaine.  Still misses him.  He misses him more and more with every second that passes.  With every breath he takes.

He misses him and just wants him back where he can hold him and never let him go again.

Ms. Scott stops and looks at him.  A warm, comforting smile spreads across her face.  "Trust me, Kurt."

Kurt takes a calming breath.  "Okay."

When they walk into the library, he lets go of Ms. Scott's hand and looks at her even more confused.  "I don't understand.  Why did you bring me to the library?"

"Just wait."  Ms. Scott takes a seat at one of the armchairs.  "Be patient."

Patient?  Kurt isn't sure he can be that at the moment.  He's too curious.  He wants to be like a petulant child and demand what's going on.  But he tampers down the urge to ask Ms. Scott questions.

Instead, he walks over to a shelf filled with books.  He softly brushes his fingers over the spines of a few.

On one hand Kurt can count the number of times he's been inside this library.  Each time being when he felt brave, and risked his safety.  Outside the beautiful garden, the library is the place he likes to come to.  It's peaceful and calm, and a place he knows the prince never steps into.  With all these books around him, it brings out a joy in him.  The written word something he loves and admires.  Though he doesn't get to read as much as he wishes to.

Eyeing the books in front of him, Kurt wonders if he should read a book while he's being patient.

"Hello, Kurt."

Just hearing that voice whisper that into his ear sends a tremble through him, and stirs a heat in his belly.  He closes his eyes and pulls in a deep breath to calm his already racing heart.

Any worry or loneliness he had disappears when he turns to find warm, beautiful eyes gazing at him with happiness.

In no time, Kurt throws himself at Blaine standing there.  He hugs him tightly as if he's terrified he'll leave again without him.

With Blaine in his arms once again, all Kurt wants to do is hold him close and breathe him in to make sure this is real.  That he's not dreaming like he has every night for the past week.  But when he breathes in that familiar smell that is all Blaine, that's when he knows this is real, and tears sting his eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. Scott."

Kurt hears Blaine speak as if from far away.  His voice sounding faint.

"It's my pleasure."

He pulls away and takes a step toward Ms. Scott, who stands there with a smirk on her face.  Kurt means to thank her, to tell her he appreciates her putting herself in danger for him and his happiness.  But no words are able to form with Blaine standing there.

He still can't believe it.  Blaine is here.  He stands in front of him looking just as handsome as ever with a smile that radiates happiness out of him like a sun.

He can't believe they both did this for him.

"Kurt."

It's hearing Blaine say his name that seems to bring him out of the spell he was under.

Hand slipping into Blaine's he holds out for him, Kurt moves over to him, ready to follow him to wherever he's taking him.  And ready to give himself over to this amazing man in every way possible.

But before he goes, he turns back to Ms. Scott.  He envelopes her in a tight embrace.  She squeaks in surprise, but returns the hug.  Into the hug he pours all his love and gratefulness to her for what she did for him.

"Thank you," he whispers into her ear.  “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

Ms. Scott just smiles and says, “Yes, I did.”

After leaving Ms. Scott, and following Blaine into one of the few secret passages he knew the palace had, Kurt barely makes it a few steps in the semi-darkness before he finds himself pushed up against the brick wall and being roughly kissed.

If Kurt had any doubts over whether Blaine missed him while gone, the kiss all but kills them.

Kurt moans as Blaine's tongue invades his mouth.  The way Blaine's tongue hungrily explores and tastes and glides against his makes him tremble.  It makes this all the more real.

The taste of Blaine, that spicy, sweet taste that Kurt wants to devour and taste for the rest of his life, invades his senses.  He tastes it as Blaine licks into his mouth; smells it on his skin.  It surrounds him.  Drowns him.  And all he can think is that it's not such a terrible way to die.

Hands clasping at Blaine's back, Kurt presses his hips forward for friction on his cock.

The desperation and need Kurt feels is more intense than any other time they've done this.  It's thick like misty morning fog.  It makes him feel as if he stands in the middle of a field with no clear vision in front of him.  It surrounds and takes up any and every thought.  No other thing is visible.  Clear.  The only thing he knows is his need for Blaine.  And he wants to lay down and let the fog envelop him like a warm blanket.

Just when he thinks Blaine is going to do something about this need he feels, this desperation, Blaine is stops and pulls away from him.  Kurt feels his body crying out for Blaine to return.  He needs him close again; to kiss and touch and stroke.  To bring him the pleasure he so desperately craves.

"Come back."  Kurt reaches for Blaine.  Fingers brush the fabric of his shirt before they are caught and held.

Even in the dimly lit passage, he sees the smile that graces Blaine's face.

"I will.  But... "  He hesitates.

Kurt's brows crease with worry.  "What is it?"  He steps close to Blaine.  "What's wrong?"

"Ms. Scott said you had something to tell me.  She said it was important.  She sounded concerned."

Kurt sighs.  He should have known Ms. Scott would bring this up with Blaine the first chance she had.  He knows she's looking out for him.

Kurt looks away from Blaine.  He looks at the sliver of light he can see a few feet away he knows must come from Blaine's room.  "I do."

Blaine grabs Kurt's chin and turns his head to face him.  He leans in close enough that Kurt is able to make out the features of his face.  See his eyes look at him with concern.

"You can tell me anything you need to."  Blaine strokes his thumb back and forth over Kurt's chin.

Kurt closes his eyes at the touch.  It's a soft, gentle touch meant to assure him that he is safe.  That he can trust Blaine.  That he's here for him.  And he knows all that.  Feels it.  But the touch does nothing to diminish the heat he feels.  It does the exact opposite.  It makes it grow.  It makes him hunger for Blaine in a way he's never wanted anything else.

He knows he has two choices.  Ignore what he's feeling and tell Blaine everything.  Give him a cause for concern and worry, and ruin their night together before it begins.  Or take advantage of this opportunity they've been given.

When he opens his eyes, Kurt makes his choice.

"Not tonight, Blaine.  Please."  He closes the space between Blaine and him.  "Let's not ruin what we were given."

"You will tell me soon, won't you?"

"Yes."

Hand grasped in Blaine's again, Kurt laughs as Blaine practically runs the rest of the passageway to his chambers.

He isn't given much time to look around the room because he finds himself pulled in for an intense, heated kiss.  Arms wrapping around Blaine's shoulders, Kurt melts into the kiss.  He lets himself be taken away by the feel of Blaine's lips against his once again.

A silky tongue teases at his lips.  He parts his lips for Blaine.  Welcomes the gentle thrust of Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

But soon the kiss quickly turns heated, and filled with need.  It's as if they both try to make up for the week they didn't get this.  Teeth nip and drag along lips and skin.  Kurt moans when Blaine softly nips at the juncture of his neck.

"I want you so much I can hardly think properly," Blaine heavily breathes.

Kurt moans and arches his body to show Blaine how much he wants him too.  The brush of his cock against Blaine's sending a jolt of need through him.

"Touch me," he quietly begs.

"Come."  Blaine takes his hand and leads him over to the bed.

They quickly undress.

Kurt is unable to stop himself from reaching out and touching when Blaine stands naked in front of him.  He presses close to him.  An arm wraps low around his back; a hand splaying at his lower back.  Blaine's touch sending a scorching fire through him.  With Blaine so close, it's hard to ignore just how much he wants him.

But for all the want and desire he feels, Kurt brushes a gentle, tender kiss to Blaine's lips.  They'll get to rough and hard and fast.  But for now, he wants to take his time tasting and appreciating what he hasn't in a week-- the longest he's gone without being with Blaine since they started this.

Kurt drapes both his arms over Blaine's shoulders as Blaine drags his hands up his back.  He breaks away from the kiss and stares into honey colored eyes darkened with lust and desire.  Even though he's seen that look dozens of times before, it never fails to make him feel wanted, and put a smile on his face.

When Blaine leans in to kiss at that spot right below his ear, he knows he needs to stop him before he is unable to form coherent words.

"B-Blaine, I... "  Kurt is unable to hold back the loud moan that falls from his mouth when Blaine sucks and licks at the skin he just kissed.  Fingers curl against Blaine's shoulders as pleasure licks at his body.

"What?"

With a strength that surprises him, Kurt manages to pull away from Blaine.

"Why did you do that?"  Blaine licks his lips.

"I want to tell you something, and you doing that distracts me."

A grin spreads across Blaine's face.  "I won't apologize."

"You shouldn't."

"Now," Blaine strokes his thumb over Kurt's lower lip, "what is it you want to tell me?"

Kurt suddenly feels his mouth go dry as if he hasn't had a drink of water in weeks.  His tongue feels heavy.  "I... "  The words seem impossible to speak.  But he wants to say this.  Ask Blaine for this.  So, closing his eyes he pulls in a deep, calming breath.  Opening his eyes again, he stares into Blaine's eyes filled with curiosity as he says, "Will you... be with me," Kurt looks to the bed so Blaine can understand what he's asking for before looking back, "tonight?"

For a second Blaine says nothing in reply.  But before Kurt can start to worry, Blaine slams his mouth to his.

Kurt shudders over how intense the kiss is.  It's almost as if he can feel all of Blaine's wants and needs.  And it's everything he feels too.

"Blaine," he gasps against his insistent lips.

Blaine stops but keeps his mouth close to Kurt's.  "Are you sure?"

Kurt doesn't even have to think before he replies.  "Yes."

The next kiss Blaine gives him is tender and filled with care.  Hands slide down his back to grip the back of his thighs.  Kurt lets out a surprised squeak against Blaine's mouth when he's suddenly lifted up.

"Let's go to bed," Blaine says.

"Yes," Kurt says with a smile.

Laid out on the bed with Blaine kneeling at the end of the bed at his feet, Kurt blushes as Blaine just rakes his eyes over his body.  The dark desire and hunger that fills them makes him feel like a rabbit about to be captured by a fox.  He knows he can run; can try to escape.  But he doesn't want to.  He wants to be caught.  To be at the mercy of someone else.

Kurt can feel he already is.

With every second that passes that Blaine doesn't move to touch him feels like torture.  The growing desperation and need feels as if it might boil over like water in a pot.  He needs Blaine to touch him.  Kiss him.  Do something.  And soon.  Because if he doesn't, he feels as if he might die.

The soft brush of fingers along his cock has him moaning and arching his hips for more.

"I thought of you every moment I was away."  Blaine leans down and kisses his way up the inside of Kurt's thigh.  "I missed you in a way I've never missed someone before," he murmurs against the crease of Kurt's thigh, tongue flicking out to lick.

The words make Kurt feel special.  Important.  With Blaine, he always does.

"Blaine."  Kurt shudders with want.

Blaine slowly takes him into his mouth.

Kurt tosses his head back and moans at the heat that surrounds his cock.  He grips at soft curls as Blaine's tongue does things that make it impossible for him to properly think about anything else.

He never knew a mouth could be so talented.  Could bring about such great pleasure.  Pleasure he feels building, and is close to exploding out of him.

"Blaine," he whines and arches his hips, pushing himself deeper into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt feels the tingling sensation in his toes that warns of his release.  And that's what he wants.  After a week of nothing, he craves that pleasure.

But right before it happens Blaine suddenly pulls off him.  Kisses trail up his stomach and chest before his mouth is taken in a tender, languid kiss.

The kiss seems to last hours.  Mouths move together as bodies press close.  The need to be close stronger than ever after being apart for a week.

Kurt roams his hands down Blaine's back to grab at his hips as they slowly rock together.

The pleasure that ebbed away only mere minutes before returns in full force.

"Please."  With that one word, Kurt tries to convey everything he feels, and everything he needs.  He doesn't care how desperate he sounds, because he knows Blaine feels the same way.

"I know."  Blaine sits up and reaches over into the drawer of the table beside the bed.  Kurt sees him come away with a bottle of clear liquid.  Blaine must see his confusion because he says, "Oil.  Too make it easier."

When Blaine removes the cork and pours some onto his fingers, Kurt smells the faintest of hints of lavender.

"Breathe, Kurt."

Kurt is about to ask why when he feels something slowly push into him.  There's a slight burn, and an unease.

"Relax," Blaine tells him as he lovingly pets his thigh.

So, Kurt does.  He relaxes as best he can.  He tries to remind himself that it will all be worth it in the end.

Slowly, Blaine starts to work what he has inside him.  And it's only after a few strokes that he realizes it's a finger.

Kurt pushes up to his elbows and looks down at Blaine's hand between his legs before looking back up at him.  "A finger?" he says confused.

"I have to open you up for me."

After he says that, Kurt looks down at Blaine's long, thick cock.  And for the first time since they began doing things together, he is overcome with a sense of fear.  He can't imagine Blaine's cock inside him.  It's too big.  There is no way that can fit.

He lies back down and tries to calm himself.

Blaine must sense his worry because he says, "Do you want to stop?"

Does he want to stop?  Does he only want to give a part of himself to Blaine?  Kurt thinks about that and knows the answer is no to both those questions.  He wants to give all of himself to Blaine.  To let him have every part of him.

"No."

Blaine leans over him and stares into his eyes.  "I promise, Kurt, I will be gentle.  I will stop if you want me to."

Kurt can hear the honesty to Blaine's voice.  "Will it hurt?"

"Yes.  But once the pain goes away a pleasure unlike you've never experienced will take its place."

That makes Kurt curious.  Because he has experienced amazing pleasure with Blaine already.

"I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Kurt nods his head.

Blaine kisses him as he once again continues to work his finger in and out of him.

Blaine is gentle with him.  He slowly works him open.  The feel of his finger inside him becoming more and more normal with every passing heartbeat.

When he presses in with two fingers, Kurt bites his lower lip and tips his head back and moans.  The burn is there, but it's not so great that it's what he focuses on.  Instead, his mind and body only seem to notice the stretch and delicious pleasure as Blaine slowly starts to work the fingers into him.

Heat blooms in his belly as pleasure licks at his skin.

By the time Blaine is working him open with three fingers in him, Kurt finds himself aching to be touched.  To have Blaine take him in hand, or take him into his mouth.

"Blaine," he softly cries.  He reaches down and takes himself in hand.  He manages a few strokes before his hand is taken away.

Lips crash to his in a hungry, rough kiss.  Blaine's hands hold his down on the bed by his head.

"One day, I will have you do that for me," Blaine harshly pants against his lips.  "But not tonight.  Tonight, I will have you."

Kurt groans as he arches his body for any kind of contact.

Blaine reaches over for the oil.  He pours more onto his fingers before leaning on one arm and reaching down to stroke himself to spread the oil.  As he watches him, Kurt once again wonders how he will ever fit.  But instead of letting the fear and worry overtake him again, he stares into honey colored eyes when Blaine leans over and hovers above him.

"You can change your mind."

"No."  Kurt shakes his head.  He opens his legs wider.  "I want you."

"I promise, Kurt," Blaine lovingly whispers before pressing his cock to Kurt's hole.

Kurt knows Blaine promised to be gentle, but the pain he feels as Blaine begins to press into him is greater than he expected.  He digs his teeth into his lower lip to keep from crying out.  He tightly grips at Blaine's sides to keep from shoving him away.  Against his belly, his cock goes soft.

As Blaine continues to slowly rock into him inch by inch, he finds the initial pain receding.  And when hips press flush to him, the only thing he feels is full.

With Blaine buried inside him, he feels complete.  Like he finally found that one piece of himself that had been missing.

"How do you feel?"

"It doesn't hurt as it did," Kurt replies.  "I feel full."  He looks down between their bodies to see where they are joined, instead he notices his still soft cock.  He looks back up at Blaine.  "Sorry," he embarrassedly apologizes.

"No need to apologize.  It happens."  He reaches down and takes Kurt in hand and begins to stroke him.

Kurt moans as Blaine works his cock.  He feels himself grow hard in his hand in no time.  As Blaine continues to stroke him, he suddenly rocks his hips down around Blaine.  And a loud moan falls from his lips as a small burst of pleasure shoots through him.

Blaine groans and stills his hand.  "I'm going to move now."

"Yes."

He thought he knew what being close to someone was.  But he was wrong.  So wrong.  Because he's never felt a closeness before that he feels now as Blaine tentatively moves his hips.

To be so connected to Blaine in such a deep, intimate way, to feel him inside him so strong and sure, to not know where he ends and Blaine begins, has his heart close to bursting with love.  And in that Kurt knows with everything he has that he loves Blaine.

Blaine is gentle with him.  He's slow and takes his time.  He moves and touches him like he's a precious piece of crystal he's scared of breaking.  But it's good.  It's perfect.

Kurt meets Blaine's thrusts of his hips with his own.  He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist as hands roam along his back and grasp at his shoulders.

Kisses trail along his neck and shoulder as Blaine moves.  Every press of Blaine's lips creating a scorching fire that adds to the one already burning in his belly.

Even though they just begun, he can feel his body close to release.

After being away from Blaine for a week, Kurt is shocked he's managed to hold on this long.

When lips capture his mouth in a breathless kiss, Kurt curls his fingers against Blaine's heated skin as sharp pleasure suddenly shoots through him.  It's a pleasure so intense he can't believe it to be real.  He gasps against Blaine's mouth.  And then he understands what Blaine meant when he said a pleasure unlike he's experienced.  Because this is new.  It makes his whole body tingle in the most delicious way.

"Blaine!" he whimpers.

"I know," is all Blaine says as he thrusts forward and hits a spot inside him that causes him to lose all clarity.

After that, Blaine makes sure to thrust perfectly into him to create that pleasure over and over again.

Kurt never wants it to end.  He wants Blaine to make him feel this way forever.  But he knows it must end.  He can feel his body seeking out its release.

Without being told, Blaine reaches down and wraps a hand around his hard, leaking cock.

It only takes a few strokes before he's spilling over Blaine's hand.  Kurt moans as the most intense pleasure he's ever felt overtakes him.  Afraid of being too loud, he buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck and muffles his cries as pleasure keeps coming.

Against his ear, Kurt hears Blaine heavily panting as he still thrusts into him.

"Kurt!"  Blaine quietly moans his name when he buries himself deep one last time.

Kurt feels when Blaine is hit with his release.  The way he shakes and trembles above him.  He feels him pulses inside for

They just hold each other for sometime afterwards.  But all too soon for him, Kurt feels Blaine slip out of him.  The moment he's gone he misses him.

As he lies there regaining his breath, heart still racing in his chest, Kurt turns and watches as Blaine climbs out of bed and walks over to the small basin.  His eyes sweep over his body.  Eyes travel from strong shoulders, down his muscled back, and past narrow hips to land on his firm backside.  He pulls his lower lip at the sight of it, enjoying the view of one of his favorite parts of Blaine.  He's sure he could never tire of staring at it.

Blaine looks over his shoulder and catches him staring.  A grin spreads across his face before he goes back to cleaning himself.

Kurt would be ashamed at being caught, but he knows there's nothing to be embarrassed about.  He enjoys Blaine's body.

Blaine walks back over to the bed with the wet rag.  "Lie back."  He sits on the edge and leans over the bed.

Kurt lies on his back and spreads his legs when Blaine pushes at his knee. The tentative brush of the wet rag to his sensitive hole makes him wince.  Blaine apologizes before continuing to clean him.

When Blaine drops the rag over the side of the bed and pushes one of his knees out wide, Kurt blushes red and covers his face with his hands when Blaine looks between his legs.

He wants to shut his legs and push Blaine away.  But he fights through it and lets Blaine look at him down there.

After several moments, and Blaine tenderly brushing his fingers over his hole, Kurt welcomes when Blaine lies down beside him and pulls him close to his body.

"How do you feel?"

Kurt thinks about that for a moment.  "Different, but the same."  He slightly wiggles his hips.  A small smile spreading across his face when a tingle runs up his back.  "It's as if I can still feel you there."

"You'll hurt some tomorrow."  Blaine reaches around and tenderly palms Kurt's backside.

"That's fine.  It'll remind me you were there."  Kurt leans forward and nuzzles his nose against Blaine's before kissing him.  "Will you do that again?"

Blaine laughs.  He brushes hair back from Kurt's face.  "Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I will."

Kurt presses closer to Blaine.  Brushes their lips together.  "I'm so happy you're back."

"Me, too."

Kurt yawns and Blaine pulls a blanket over both of them.

"Go to sleep."

Unlike the past week where he had trouble sleeping with Blaine away, Kurt finds himself falling asleep easier now that he knows Blaine is back, and safe.

 

* * *

 

It feels as if he's both floating on a cloud and been stampeded over by horses when he wakes.  He's sore all over.  Every inch of his body aches when he moves.  All he wants to do is lie in bed with Blaine for the rest of the day.  But he knows he can't.  He has to get down to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

When he tries to untangle himself from Blaine's body, Kurt finds his attempt thwarted by Blaine's arm around his back holding him closer and tighter.  Lips press to the top of his head.

"Where are you going?"  Blaine sleepily mumbles into his hair.

Kurt looks up at Blaine and smiles.  "I need to go down to the kitchen.  They'll be expecting me."

"No."  Blaine rolls over so Kurt is pinned beneath him.  "Stay with me.  In bed."  Blaine leans down and brush his lips up Kurt's neck and to his ear.  "I want to have you again."

Desire and arousal flood Kurt, and he drowns in it as if he's jumped into a pool of water.  That sounds so wonderful.  The thought of Blaine inside him again, bringing him to the kind of pleasure he never wants to experience with another person, has his cock stirring against Blaine's hip.

"I wish I could, but I can't," Kurt sadly says.

"Yes, you can."  Blaine shoves his knee between Kurt's legs and parts them wide.

"B-Blaine."  Kurt moans and lifts his hips when he feels Blaine slip two oiled fingers into where he's still stretched from the night before.  He tries to fight it.  To ignore the way Blaine is making him feel.  But he knows it's useless.  It's like trying not to sing; it's just not possible.  "Blaine, I can't," he pathetically tries again in a weak attempt.

"Yes, you can."  Blaine pushes into Kurt with a quick, swift thrust of his hips.  Kurt gasps at the sudden intrusion, but welcomes the feeling.  Welcomes the feel of Blaine's hard, throbbing cock inside him.  "I spoke with Ms. Scott, and she agreed to let me steal you away for the morning."  Blaine starts to move his hips.  He grins as if he was victorious in a game.

Kurt would be mad at Blaine for not telling him sooner, but the way Blaine is moving inside him makes it impossible to be mad with him when he can't properly think of anything else.

This time isn't like the night before.  It's more urgent.  Rougher.  Harder.  With an edge of need that feels as if Blaine is trying to burying himself inside Kurt and stay; to be forever in the one place that makes him the happiest.  Makes him feel complete.

This is fucking, Kurt thinks.  This is what Blaine talks about when he says he wants to fuck him.  Now he understands.  This is different from the night before.  It makes him feel like an animal in heat.  Someone who is solely set on one thing, and one thing alone.  This is carnal and dirty, and all about getting to the pleasure at the end; the thing they both seek at the moment.

"Blaine," Kurt loudly gasps as he arches his body.  He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and lifts his hips; tries to have more of Blaine inside him; get him deeper.

"God, Kurt," Blaine moans into his neck, where he's buried his face.

"More, Blaine," Kurt begs.  It's not enough.  He wants to feel all of Blaine he can inside him.  Wants to have him so deep it feels as if they've connected, and Blaine will never leave.

Kurt is surprised when Blaine stops.  But when he rolls them over, and he sits astride him, causing more of Blaine to fill him, he realizes he likes this new position.

"Move, Kurt," Blaine says as he grips Kurt's thighs.  Confusion must show in Kurt's eyes, because a moment later, Blaine adds, "Just like what I taught you with the horse."

Eyes closing for a moment, Kurt thinks about what Blaine said those few times in the field as he sat atop the horse.  He thinks about how he told him to go with the motion by simply letting go and doing what felt right.  He remembers how he moved his hips; how he bounced in the saddle.  He takes that and uses it.

Eyes opening, Kurt stares down into eyes dark with desire.  They overflow with a heat that courses through him.  One hand planted on Blaine's shoulder, and the other on his stomach, he starts to move.  It's small, tentative moves of his hips just to check out what feels right.  What feels good.  Kurt quickly learns that everything feels right; feels good.

It doesn't take long after that for Kurt to set up a slow, steady rhythm.  He moves like he's on the horse.  He bounces and rocks his hips.  He would be embarrassed he's doing it wrong, but the way Blaine moans and digs his fingers into his thighs lets him know he's at least doing something right.

When he swivels his hips in the perfect way and makes Blaine hit that spot inside him that sends white, hot pleasure through him, Kurt curls his fingers against Blaine’s heated skin and tries his best to hit that spot every time he drops his hips down.

A tingle starts in Kurt's balls.

He’s close.

Blaine wraps a hand around his cock and strokes him to his release.  Kurt trembles above him as he feels Blaine thrusts up into him a handful more times before hotly spilling inside him.  

He collapses on top of Blaine and catches his breath.  Pleasure thrums through him in the most amazing way.  "I enjoyed that," he breathlessly says with a small laugh.

"I did as well."

Kurt lifts his hips enough to allow Blaine to slip out of him.  He moves off Blaine and curls into his side.  "Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

Kurt blushes even before he can get the question out.  He stares down at his hand on Blaine's chest.  "Did you teach me to ride a horse just for that?"

When Blaine doesn't answer immediately, he looks up to see his cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Perhaps," Blaine responds in a soft voice.

"Blaine!"  Kurt says somewhat shocked.  But a smile spreads across his face as he quietly laughs.

Blaine grabs Kurt around his waist and pulls him on top of him.  "I would apologize.  But I'm not sorry."  He nuzzles his nose against Kurt's.  "I've wanted you like that since our first kiss."

"Really?"

"Yes.  And if I'm lucky," Kurt gasps against Blaine's mouth when he slowly drags his fingers up along his cock, "I'll have you like that again soon."

Kurt fights every part of his body telling him to take Blaine into him again and give him what they both want.  He knows he needs to get up and get down to the kitchen before anyone can ask where he is.

“I have to go.”

“You can’t stay a bit longer?”  Blaine asks, hopeful.

Kurt shakes his head.  “Sorry.  They’ll wonder where I am.”  He sits up and climbs off the bed and walks over to the basin and cleans himself with one of the cloths there.  As he dresses arms wrap around his waist, and strong body presses to his back.

“I really enjoyed this,” Blaine whispers into his ear.

Kurt turns in Blaine’s arms.  He wraps his own arms around Blaine’s neck.  “Me, too.”  He brushes his lips to Blaine’s.  Its supposed to be a soft, quick kiss but Blaine cups the back of his neck and deepens the kiss.  A tongue teases at the seam of his lips, and licks into his mouth when he parts them.  Heat and desire quickly blooms in his belly, and he almost finds it hard to ignore.  But he finds the strength somewhere to pull away from Blaine.

“Can you come to me tonight?”  Blaine asks.

“I’ll try.”  With one final kiss, Kurt sneaks out of Blaine’s room the same way he came in.

It's hard to ignore the whispers and judging eyes when he walks into the kitchen.  But Kurt tries his best.  He's beyond happy.  There is no need for others to try and change that in any way.

With a smile that will probably not go away soon, he walks straight over to Ms. Scott.  "Good morning."  He gives her a kiss on the cheek and puts his apron on.

"Morning," Ms. Scott replies with a soft smile.  She leans in to whisper, "Pay them no attention," she indicates to the people whispering behind them, "it's not worth getting upset over."

"I know."

It becomes easier and easier to ignore the talking about him that goes on around him as the hours pass.  By the time midday rolls around most of the talk about him has stopped.  But few people still give him looks like he did something wrong, and they're judging him for it. He knows, though. Knows he did nothing wrong. All he did was choose to be with Blaine in an intimate way.

"Are you hungry?" Ms. Scott cleans her hands on her apron.

Kurt nods his head, only now realizing how famished he is after not eating this morning.  And working up quite a hunger, the thought of which makes him blush.

"Come, Kurt," Ms. Scott says.  "Let's talk while we eat."

Kurt follows Ms. Scott outside to a small field near the stables.

Ms. Scott pats the spot next her.  "Sit."

He carefully sits down, wincing at the slight pain he feels.  He grabs a piece of bread sitting on the spread out cloth Ms. Scott brought along.  "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Ms. Scott wastes no time in asking what she brought Kurt out here to ask.  "Did you tell him?  About the prince?"

For the first time that day, Kurt's smile falls away.  Instant regret and guilt fills him.  Ms. Scott sees the look and shakes her head.

"I wanted to.  I did.  But I didn't want to ruin our night together."

Ms. Scott lets out a disappointed sigh.  "Kurt," is all she says.  But that one word seems to hold all the current frustration she has for Kurt.

Kurt understands Ms. Scott's frustration with him.  There's no telling when the prince will do something.  It's safest for him to tell Blaine as soon as possible.

"I know.  But I promise I will tell him."

Ms. Scott reaches out and lays her hand on top of Kurt's.  She gives them a gentle squeeze.  "I know you will.  I just don't want you to wait too late.  Now," a smile and curious look fills her face, "how was your night with him?"

Kurt looks down as a blush stains his cheeks.  A smile spreads across his face. "Amazing," he replies with a whisper.

"Good."  That's all Ms. Scott says before going back to eating.

"That's it?  You're not going to ask more?"

"There's nothing else I need to know.  That was your night to treasure.  I won't be like others and ask you to tell me things I know are private.  I'm perfectly pleased with knowing you had an amazing night."

Kurt smiles as he tears a piece of bread.

Sometimes, he really appreciates Ms. Scott for who she is.

 

* * *

 

"Blaine, I have to tell you something."  Kurt lifts his head off Blaine's chest.  He can still feel where Blaine was only moments before.  Can feel the stickiness between his legs.  The moment they just shared is still fresh and new in his mind.  He can feel every place where Blaine pressed and kissed.  His body still pleasantly tingles.

But for all that, what he needs to tell Blaine is forefront in his mind.  He knows he needs to tell him, but he hates that he's about to ruin their perfect moment.

Blaine gazes up at him with a happiness in his eyes that makes Kurt proud knowing he helped put that there.  "Tell me."  Blaine skims his fingers down Kurt's back.

Staring into honey colored eyes that make him feel safe suddenly makes it difficult for Kurt to tell him.  He’s been working up the courage to tell him for a week now, and it all seems to escape him in that moment.  He sits up, draws his knees up to his chest, closes his eyes and breathes.  It's easier if he doesn't look at Blaine when he tells him about the prince.  If he does, he knows he'll choke up and won't be able to get the words out.

"Kurt?"  There's concern in Blaine's voice.  A hand gently lays against Kurt's lower back and lips press to his shoulder.  The touch is a much needed comfort to Kurt.  "Tell me what is wrong?"

Out in the nearby distance, Kurt sees Blaine's horse tied to a tree munching on grass.  He forces himself to focus solely on the horse so he doesn't turn to look at Blaine.

Finally, with a small voice, he says, "It's the prince."

"The prince?"  Blaine chuckles as if he heard something funny.  "Are you worried about him and me?  If so, there is noth-"

"No."  Kurt shakes his head.  "It's not that.  I know you don't care for him."  It's a truth that makes him happy, and fills him with relief.

"Then what?"

Eyes still on the horse, who abruptly lifts his head and looks as if he heard something, Kurt tells Blaine everything.  He tells him about the prince.  How he treats him.  What he's said and done to him.  How he's terrified about what will happen to him if nothing changes.

After he gets everything out, there's a silence he didn't expect.  It cuts between Blaine and him in a way that starts to worry him.

"Blaine?" he softly whispers.  He turns to look at Blaine, ready to face whatever he thinks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  Blaine stands and angrily runs a hand through his mussed up curls.

Kurt is startled by the anger in Blaine's voice and eyes that are directed at him.

This is unexpected.  He thought maybe Blaine would become angry.  He just never thought at him.  Why would Blaine be angry at him when he did nothing wrong?  And that hurts more than anything the prince has ever done to him.

As Kurt grabs his shirt and pulls it on, their moment of intimacy and peace gone, he realizes why Blaine might be mad.

"I was just as disgusted by that kiss as you are."  Kurt pulls on his discarded trousers.  "I didn't want to hurt you.  To have you angry with me.  I'm sorry."  Ready to walk back to the palace alone, a hand grabbing his and turning him around stops him.

"I'm not angry about the kiss."

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm angry because you chose not to tell me sooner."  Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and pulls him close.  Even through his clothes, Kurt can feel the warmth of Blaine's body seep into his.  It makes him upset with himself that he got dressed.  That he can't feel Blaine's naked body against his.  "I can protect you from him."

Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.  "That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt lifts his head.  "If you step in, it means the prince discovering us.  I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Trouble?"

"Your father.  I know I'm not who you're supposed to be with.  That you came for the prince.  I'm just a commoner, Blaine.  A kitchen boy.  Your father will never approve of me."  What he's saying has been on his mind for some time now.  This is something he's needed to talk with Blaine about.  It's difficult to say out loud, to admit.  But it's a truth that follows them like a shadow.  It will always be there.  No matter how hard they try to outrun it, it will always follow them.  There is no denying the truth.

"I don't care what my father will think."  Blaine cups the side of Kurt's face.  "I only care about you."

"I care about you too."

"Then let me help you.  Let me protect you."

In that moment, Kurt loses what little fight he had in him to not let Blaine protect him.  He's realizing just how tired he is of fighting the prince on his own.  He's ready for some help.  Even if that help will most likely get him in more trouble.

But he can't worry about that right now.  He can't worry about the consequences of Blaine stepping in to protect him from the prince, and the prince finding out the nature of their relationship.

"You promise to protect me?" he whispers.

Blaine smiles.  "I will protect you with everything I have."

Pulled in for a consuming kiss, Kurt easily melts against Blaine's strong body.  The same strong body that is now between the prince and him.  The same body that is affecting him in a familiar way.  Has a heat and desire twisting in his belly.

The brush of Blaine's tongue against his lips, of tentative licks into his mouth, and hands roaming his body make Kurt softly moan and shiver against Blaine.

"We should go."  The words hold no weight to them.  They're forced out.  He says them because he knows he should at least attempt to stop.

"No."  Blaine pulls Kurt's shirt back off.  "We should stay a little while longer."

Any restraint Kurt has dissolves when Blaine kisses at the sensitive part on his neck just below his ear.  All of a sudden, it's about having Blaine.  It's about connecting in a way he doesn't want to connect with another person.  He wants to lose himself in Blaine.  To forget about the prince, and all that is going on, and give Blaine every last part of himself.

"Fuck me, Blaine."  The word feels strange, but thrilling, on his tongue.  He loves how it causes Blaine's eyes to shine with excitement.  How a small grin appears on his face.

Blaine pulls Kurt back down onto the blanket once he's fully naked again.  "How?"

Kurt turns to his stomach and pushes up onto his hands and knees.  "Like this."

A nervous tremble runs through Kurt.  It's scary being this way for Blaine.  To present himself up like this like an animal who is mating.

But for all his worry, Blaine lovingly running his hands down his back and along his thighs, whispering how gorgeous he looks, dissipates any worry he has.  If Blaine finds him gorgeous like this, then there is nothing to worry about.

Fingers push into him.  Spread him and gently stroke inside.  It sends embers of pleasure through him.  With each stroke of Blaine's fingers the embers grow until it feels as if a fire courses through every inch of his body.

"Blaine," he whines.

A kiss to the middle of his back is Blaine's reply as he strokes along his side and removes his fingers.

The emptiness that follows always makes his chest ache, because he knows what he's missing and he needs it back.  He needs some form of Blaine inside him.  But the ache is dulled some when he thinks about what will come to replace that emptiness.  That thought always sending a tingle through him as his stomach clenches in want.

The words Blaine always tells him "Breathe, Kurt." are whispered into his ear before Blaine starts to press into him.

Kurt does.   He breathes through the pain that is still there when he takes Blaine.  Although it hurts, a small part of him loves the pain because it makes these moments real.  He breathes through the gently rocking of Blaine's hips until he's fully inside him.  Until he feels the press of Blaine's hips against his backside.

When the pain starts to ebb away and is replaced with sparks of pleasure, he gently rocks his hips back on Blaine.

As Blaine starts to move, long, drawn out thrusts of his hips, Kurt finds himself needing more.  He needs Blaine to really fuck him like he did that morning after their first night together.  In some strange way he can not explain, he wants Blaine to claim him.  He wants Blaine to own him in the way the prince wants to claim and own him.  He needs Blaine to touch every part of him he can.

"More, Blaine.  Harder."

Hands slide from his sides to grasp at his hips.  Roughly yanked back, a surprised gasp falls from between Kurt's lips at the move.  He feels Blaine deep inside him in a way he never has before.

Blaine must sense how much he needs this because he doesn't ask if he's sure.  He just grips him tightly, tightly enough that Kurt knows there will be marks where Blaine's hands are, and moves.

It starts off with short, hard thrusts.  Enough to tease, but not enough to satisfy what he wants.  But it soon quickly builds to a brutal, punishing rhythm of Blaine going as deep as he can with every rough thrust of his hips.

Kurt drops to his arms and breathes.  It's all so much, but not enough at the same time.

With every thrust, every grasp of fingers, every meeting of their bodies, it feels as Kurt wants it.  It feels as if he becomes Blaine's.  It feels as if Blaine is doing his best to crawl inside him and burrow deep where no one can remove him.  And Kurt craves that.  Craves to have Blaine where he wants him to stay.

"Kurt."  The hitch to Blaine's voice tells Kurt that he's close.

"Please."  Between his legs, his cock hangs heavy and full, and aching to be touched.

Without another word, Blaine reaches under him and takes him in hand.

Each stroke of Blaine's hand brings Kurt closer and closer to the release his body seeks.

It builds and builds inside him until he can no longer hold on.  He hotly spills over Blaine's fist.  Pleasure encompasses him like a blanket tightly wrapped around his body.  It bursts out of him over and over again.  It makes his body tremble and shake.

Above him, he still feels Blaine moving inside him.  He feels the rough in and out thrusts.  In no time, he feels Blaine bury himself as deep as he can and release inside him.

After, Blaine slips out of him and Kurt lowers himself to his stomach.  He turns to Blaine when he lies down besides him.  He smiles at him.

Blaine pulls Kurt to him.  He pushes the hair from Kurt's eyes.  Strokes his thumb over his flushed cheek.  "You're the most important thing to me, Kurt.  I wouldn't forgive myself should something happen to you.  I will protect you no matter what.  You have to trust me with that."

"I do."

"Then leave with me."

"What?"  It is not what he was expecting Blaine to say.

"When I leave come with me.  I only stay because of you.  I would have left weeks ago if not for you.  What do you say?"  Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt and holds him close.  Kurt feels Blaine's heartbeat against his palm where he's rested his hand on Blaine's chest.  He feels it beating wildly as if worried over what his reply will be.

Not that he should be.  Because he would leave with Blaine in a heartbeat.  But the thought of someone stops him from replying.

"I... "

 

* * *

 

"He asked me to leave with him."  It's been on the tip of his tongue for days now, ready to burst out of him like a bird from a cage.  Now that he's finally said it out loud, it seems so much more real.  Not that it didn't before.  But now, it really hits him that Blaine wants him to leave with him.

Next to him Ms. Scott releases a surprised gasp.  "What did you tell him?"  There's a happiness and relief to her voice.

"Nothing."

"Nothing,” she repeats, confused.  “Why?"

"I was too surprised at first to say anything."  Kurt licks his lips.  "Then I couldn't say anything."  Instead, he tenderly kissed him and laid astride his hips and moved against him until they both managed to reach another release.

It wasn't a reply, but a distraction from one.  Just like every time after.

"You have to go with him, Kurt."

That brings Kurt out of his thoughts.  "What about you?"

"What about me," Ms. Scott says confused.  "I'm not the one in danger.  This is about you, Kurt.  Keeping you safe and protected."

The thought of leaving Ms. Scott shoots a terrible pain through Kurt.  "I can't leave you."

"You can.  And you will."  Ms. Scott lowers her voice that has gone a little high and drawn the attention of several other people.  "I will never forgive you, or myself, if you stay.  You have to leave, Kurt."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Because it is."

"The prince?"  Kurt reminds Ms. Scott.

"Does not need to know," she replies.  "Not if you leave when he can't stop you.  When he won't know you are leaving."

It takes a second for Kurt to understand what Ms. Scott is getting at.  "At night," he whispers.

Ms. Scott nods her head.  "Yes."

Kurt nods his head. "Yes, that would be perfect." Him and Blaine could steal away in the night. Leave this place, and the prince, behind.

It's perfect and simple. And he can't wait to tell Blaine his answer.

"So ye warmed the Prince Blaine's bed, ye did?"  Shannon comes up and asks.  Her Irish accent heavy.

At a few years older than him, long, red curly hair tied up into a neat bun, strands of hair getting loose and hanging around her face, striking dark green eyes, a green that reminds Kurt of the forest when it comes back alive after winter, and freckles dotting the pale skin of her round face, he's always thought her pretty.  Of course, he doesn't talk to her much.  He tends to stick to Ms. Scott.  But there's never been any reason for her to dislike him.  Or be jealous of him.  But that was before Blaine arrived here.  And Kurt has seen the look in Shannon's eyes.  Heard how she speaks about him.  It's the same way many other workers look.

"That is none of your business," Kurt tells her with a hint of anger to his voice.  Who is she to ask him such things?

"Aye.  Maybe not."  Shannon places her hands on her hips.  "I just never figured ya for a whore."

Kurt is struck by the name Shannon calls him.

A whore?  In no way is he such a thing.  Isn't he?  So he shared Blaine's bed.  That doesn't make him a whore in any way.  Shannon is just jealous, and is lashing out at him in a rude way.

"That is enough, Shannon!"  Ms. Scott steps in front of Kurt.  "Leave him be."

"That's what we've been doing these weeks, innit?  Leaving him be so he can go off and screw the Prince Blaine?  Spreads his legs like a whore while we work."

The loud smack that is heard as Ms. Scott slaps Shannon brings Kurt out of his momentary daze.  He looks over to see a red blooming across Shannon's cheek as she glares at Ms. Scott.  If Ms. Scott is regretful for what she did, she doesn't show it.

Shannon looks as if she wants to say something.  But she bites her tongue and leaves.  But before she leaves, Kurt catches the look she throws his way that gives him cause for concern.

If she knows about Blaine and him what will she do?  Will she go to the prince?

The fear of her doing that makes Kurt want to run to her and beg on his knees for her to stay silent.

"Kurt."  Kurt hears Ms. Scott say his name as if from far away.  "Kurt?"

Kurt looks at Ms. Scott when she grabs his hand.  His breathing starts to become uneven and erratic as worry and fear grip him.  His heart races.  "She... She will tell him."

"Come, Kurt.  Let's go outside so you can breathe."  Ms. Scott walks him out of the kitchen.

Outside, slumped over with his hands on his knees, Kurt breathes in the crisp air.  It slowly calms him down and clears his head.  He stands up.  Ms. Scott walks back and forth in front of him as she mutters to herself.

"What will I do?" he asks.

Ms. Scott stops her movements and faces him.  "We must find Blaine.  Tell him.  Ask him to leave as soon as possible with you.  Tonight if need be."

Tonight?  That runs through Kurt's mind over and over again.  That's much sooner than he thought he would leave.  He thought he would still have a couple weeks left here.  Leaving tonight does not nearly give him enough time to say goodbye to Ms. Scott.  He needs days to be able to do that.  To slowly let go.  Doing that in several hours will only make it too painful for him.  But he knows he must.  Knows it's the only way to stay protected from the prince.

"When will you see Blaine again?"

"Um..."  Kurt thinks for a moment.  "Tonight."

"That's perfect."  Ms. Scott comes up to him, enthusiasm and relief on her face.  Kurt wishes he was as enthusiastic at her.  “You meet up with him and tell him that you two must leave right then.”

“Yeah...Yes,” Kurt agrees, knowing it’s the best choice Blaine and him have at the moment.

Ms. Scott cups the sides of his face and gives him a reassuring smile.  “Everything will be okay, Kurt.  There’s no more need to worry.  You’ll be safe soon.”

 _With Blaine_ he thinks.  Kurt lets that knowledge soothe and calm him.

“Are you better?”

Kurt nods his head.

“Let’s go back in and pray nothing happens between now and you meeting Blaine tonight.”

Of course Kurt is not all that surprised when he finds one of the prince’s men waiting for him when Ms. Scott and him walk back into the kitchen.

“The prince wants to see you,” the guy says in a monotonous voice.

Kurt feels his heart start to race all over again.  He wants to turn to Ms. Scott for help, but knows it’s no use.  There’s no escaping this.

He starts to walk out of the kitchen.  To his left, he sees Shannon watching him with a smirk on her face.  And in that moment, Kurt has an urge that disgusts him, because he never wanted to feel it.  But with Shannon openly laughing at him, he wants to hit her.

When he walks into the sitting room, Kurt feels his heart stop when he sees Blaine sitting across from the prince laughing with him at something.

"Ah, Kurt!"  The prince happily exclaims when he sees him.  "You've arrived.  I assume you know why I called for you?"

Kurt's fear grows.  He looks to Blaine before quickly looking away.

This it is he thinks.  This is the moment he has been dreading happening since he started this affair with Blaine.  That's why he knows it's no use lying to the prince.  He knows the truth now.  Lying will only bring a worse punishment to him.

"Yes, Your Royal Highness."  His trembles the slightest with fear at what is to come.

The prince smiles.  He turns his attention back to Blaine.  "This is who I was talking to you about, Your Royal Highness."  Kurt feels his heart stop in his chest.  "Voice of an angel.  You must hear him sing."

"What a treat."  Kurt hears the smallest of trembles to Blaine's voice.  He knows then that although calm looking on the outside Blaine is just as terrified as him on the inside.  "I would love that."

"Great."  The prince looks to Kurt.  "Sing for us."

For several seconds Kurt looks between Blaine and the prince.  It makes no sense to him.  Why now?  “Sing, Your Royal Highness?” he asks, confused.  This is not what he expected when he was asked to come see the prince.

“Yes.  Did I not tell you I would call for you to sing for the Prince and I?”

“Yes, you did, Your Royal Highness.”

“Right.  Now, sing for us,” the prince commands.

Kurt does as the prince asks.  The only thing that brings him joy as he sings is seeing the way Blaine’s eyes light up with joy as he hears his voice.

“What did I tell you?  Voice of an angel.”  The prince claps his hands and takes a few steps toward Kurt.

“You were right,” Blaine agrees as he joins the prince in clapping.

“Now,” Kurt startles when a hand wraps roughly around his throat, “let’s discuss something else.”

Blaine jumps out of his seat.  “Excuse me?”

Kurt wants to cry.  But he bites back the sob that threatens to escape his mouth.  He's not going to be weak.  He's not going to give that to the prince.

"You think you can fool me?"

Blaine doesn't give a reply.

The prince's wet tongue licking up the side of his face makes Kurt tremble with disgust.  He becomes sick to his stomach as he fights back the tears close to spilling over.

He feels dirty.  Tainted in a way that makes him ugly now.  He just wants to sit in a tub of water and scrub away any trace of the prince's touch on him.

"He is tasty," the prince snarls.  Kurt shivers at his hot, stale breath rushing over his face.  He just wants to die.  To end this torture and pain.  Death would be easier, a warm welcome, compared to what he goes through now.  To what Blaine is forced to see.

The prince gives Blaine an evil, ugly smirk.  "Perhaps I should have a better taste.  See what kept the prince out of my bed."

At those words Kurt is sure he's going to be sick.  He feels his stomach cramp and seize.

In front of him, he sees the slightest of flinches in Blaine's jaw.  But there's nothing else to suggest Blaine is angry.  His eyes stay soft.  He still stands with an ease as if he's listening to the day's later activities, and not his lover being threatened.  It has Kurt wondering if he imagined what he saw.  If Blaine is even angry.

"Perhaps you should."

Kurt's eyes go wide at Blaine's words.  His mouth parts in shock.  Everything seems to stop.

"Excuse me?"  The surprise Kurt feels is mirrored in the prince's voice.

"You heard me perfectly."

The prince's grip around Kurt's throat loosens.  "Why would you say such a thing?  Do you not care for your kitchen boy?"

 _Yes_ Kurt thinks.  He wants to yell at the prince that Blaine cares for him deeply.  That he risked danger to be with him.  That he asked him to leave with him.

"What do I care for a kitchen boy?  He was just a stupid boy to keep me entertained.  To keep my bedside warm.  I did what it took to have him."

With those words, Kurt feels as if the life is sucked right out of him.  The fight he had in him, the promise to himself to be strong, melts away like a flake of snow.

As he stands there with the prince's hand still roughly around his neck, it feels as if he's being ripped in two.  His heart feels as if it was ripped from his chest.

Everything was a lie.  Every word; every touch, kiss, and look.  All of it was Blaine's plan to get him into bed.  And like the foolish boy he was, he fell for it.  He should have known.  Should have seen it wasn't the same for Blaine.

It just all seemed too real and perfect.

"I do understand."  Kurt avoids when the prince turns his steely gaze back on him.  Instead of looking at Blaine, he stares at the wall just behind him.  He can't look into those honey colored eyes.  Can't see the beauty and lies in them.  "I too have wanted him in my bed."  A strong shiver runs through Kurt when the prince buries his nose in his hair and breathes in a lungful of the scent.  "Sweet."  The prince's breath is hot as it hits Kurt's skin.  Kurt closes his eyes and forces himself to be somewhere else.  A place where he's happy.  "Although, you won't be as enjoyable now that you've been had.  But, perhaps I'll overlook that and still have you."

"You will enjoy him.  I did."

A single tear rolls down Kurt's cheek as more pain lances through his chest at Blaine's words.

Fingers go from his neck to grip his chin.  He feels his head jerked to the side.

"Look at me!" the prince roughly orders.

For a second, Kurt considers not listening.  He considers disobeying the prince and letting him punish him how he fits.  He still wants to fight.  To be strong.  But he can't.  He's not strong enough.  He's too broken.

So, he slowly opens his eyes to the sight of the prince looking at him like he's the prized possession he finally won.

The leering smile that spreads across the prince's face makes Kurt's stomach flip in unease.

"Do you really think the prince loved you?  Cared for you?  You, a poor commoner."  A sadistic laugh rumbles out of the prince's mouth.  Kurt can see the prince is taking pleasure from his pain.  "You mean nothing to him.  You never did no matter what he said or did.  You have nothing."

That's not true.  Kurt thinks how he has the prince's unwanted attention.  He has a broken heart because of Blaine.  He has no chance of a future away from the prince.

He would rather have nothing.  Because having nothing would be better than what he has now.

In that moment, Kurt feels the anger return.  This time only stronger.  He glares at the prince.  The words he speaks come out sharp and pointed.  And filled with hatred.

"I might have nothing.  But at least I had Prince Blaine."

The prince seethes with anger.

Kurt smiles at doing that.  But the smile is gone just as quick as it came when a hard slap across his face causes pain to flare up on the side of his face.

"Speak to me that way again, boy, and it will be more than a mere slap across your face."

Tears spring to his eyes at the pain.  But Kurt holds them back.  He won't cry.  He won't let the prince see him be so weak.

"Leave the boy alone."  Blaine reaches out and grabs the prince's free hand.  "There's a union to discuss."

Kurt sees as those words capture the prince's attention.

The prince looks from Kurt to Blaine with excitement in his eyes.

"A union?"  The prince looks back at Kurt and smirks.

Kurt doesn't mean to, but he can't stop the words that come out next.  "Perhaps they've found a pig you can marry."

The prince wraps his hand tightly around Kurt's throat again.  He effectively cuts off any air for Kurt.

"Watch your tongue, boy."

Kurt weakly claws at the prince's hand.  He fights for any kind of breath he can get.

Not soon enough, the prince loosens his hold.

"Lock him in an empty room.  Watch him to make sure he doesn't try to leave."  Kurt stumbles to the floor when the prince forcefully shoves him away.  His body connecting with the hard floor sends pain through him.  But this pain is nothing compared to the pain Blaine has caused him.  He coughs and gasps as he pulls in lungfuls of air.  "I'll deal with him later."

Kurt doesn't even care about the way the prince said deal that highly indicates he'll finally end up in the prince's bed.

Thrown into an empty room close to the prince's chambers by one of the guards, Kurt immediately tries to find any means of escape.  But there are no secret passageways he finds. There is no way to open the windows.  And breaking the glass would only draw attention and give him no time to try and run.

Giving up after every attempt to leave comes up empty-handed, Kurt crawls onto the bed and lets everything he's holding on to, everything he feels, go.

He's so stupid.  Naive.  He should have known he was being fooled.  Of course Blaine didn't really care for him.  Didn't really love him.  He just saw him as a warm body to keep him entertained while here.

He wants to go back.  To never have met Blaine.  To never have given him his heart.

To never have fallen in love with him.

Once his tears come they don't seem to stop.  He cries until it seems there's no tears left for him to cry; until he feels drained and exhausted.

After the tears stop, he lies still on the bed staring out the windows.  He feels like a wounded animal stuck where they fell.  There's nothing he can do to try and protect himself.  All he can do is lie there and wait for what comes next.  

Just outside the windows, Kurt watches as the sky slowly darkens.  As the sun disappears and brings him closer and closer to the inevitable moment with the prince.  A moment he dreads more than death.

Sometime later, with the sky dark, Kurt is thankful when he starts to drift to sleep.  Sleep is what he wants.  What he needs.  A means of momentary escape from a deeply unfortunate situation.

"Kurt."

The sound of his name being said slowly wakes Kurt.

"Kurt, wake up," the voice says as if from far away.

Still sleepy, it takes a moment for it to come back to Kurt what happened and where he is.  And when a hand touches his hip, a sense of dread and unease strikes him.

The prince.

He doesn't want this.  Doesn't want to be woken up to this horror.

The hand slowly slides up his side to rest on his shoulder.  When he feels the hand grip his shoulder, Kurt tenses.

Although forced to be here, he won't give in so easy.  He's going to fight.

When he feels the hand begin to force him onto his back, Kurt throws his arm back and smiles when his hand connects with the prince's face.  The groan that follows making him smile wider.

"No!"  Kurt shoves at the prince's chest; hears him stumble back and curse quietly under his breath.

Turning to his stomach, Kurt scrambles to reach the other side of the bed.  A hand wrapping around his ankle pulls him back.  He kicks back with his free foot, and feels when his heel connects with the prince's stomach hard.  A strained grunt and cough follows the kick.  But the hold on his ankle doesn't loosen.  Where he thought he could free himself, he finds his other ankle grabbed.

Yanked back down the bed, and fighting the prince's tight hold by flailing and kicking out in hope of landing something, Kurt is further angered when he is easily flipped onto his back.  Ankles let go, he starts to kick but quickly finds his legs trapped when the prince climbs onto the bed and sits on his lower legs.

He isn't strong enough.  The prince is too determined; too strong.

But he won't give up.  Can't give up.  Even if it means killing the prince.

Frustrated and angry he's once again trapped, Kurt stills to breathe and think as tears start to sting his eyes.

Fingers wipe away the tear that rolls down Kurt's cheek.  Softly caress the wet skin.  "Shh.  Don't cry, Kurt.  I'm here."

The touch of familiar fingers to his skin, of that silky, warm voice jolts Kurt up.  Not the prince.  Blaine.  Blaine is here with him.  He doesn't know why.  But he does know he wants him to leave.

Kurt shoves away from Blaine's touch.  He presses back against the headboard.

With it being Blaine and not the prince is supposed to make this easier.  But it doesn't.  With Blaine so close only makes him think of what Blaine said.  What he meant to him.

"Kurt?"  Blaine tentatively reaches out.

Kurt shoves away from Blaine's touch.  He presses back against the headboard.

"Don't touch me!"  The words are said with such anger and vehemence that Kurt is surprised he could be so angry.  "Leave!"

"Kurt."

When Blaine comes closer to him, Kurt tries to kick at his stomach.  Instead of his foot landing, he finds his ankle grabbed.  Pulled down so he's lying flat on the bed, legs hanging over the side, he tries to kick and shove at Blaine.  But Blaine grabs and holds his arms down against the bed as he presses his body down on his to trap him.

With Blaine's body pressed so close to his, Kurt feels his own body begin to respond.  Heat pools in his belly as his cock stirs in his trousers.  Even though he hates Blaine, he still wants him.  Craves him.

Eyes staring into honey colored ones, Kurt can see Blaine is feeling the same.  A heated passion unlike he's ever seen cloud his eyes.

Suddenly, lips crash to his in the most passionate kiss they've ever shared.  Teeth nip at his lips.  A tongue thrusts into his mouth.

Kurt wants to fight it, but he hates how easily he gives into the kiss.

He melts into the kiss.  Wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and arches his body up.  The soft moan that escapes his mouth seems almost foreign to him.  It's so sweet and pleasure filled compared to the anger and heartache he feels.

It's only when he remembers he's kissing Blaine does he stop kissing back and tries to shove him away.

"Stop, Kurt," Blaine whispers when Kurt struggles.

"No."

Blaine kisses him again.

This time, Kurt doesn't give in.  He struggles as Blaine kiss him.

"I love you, Kurt.  I love you," Blaine repeatedly softly pants against Kurt's lips.

Kurt stills.  When he speaks it's with a shaky, tear-filled voice.  "You do?"

Blaine gently cups the side of Kurt's face.  "I'm so sorry, Kurt.  I had to say those things.  I couldn't let the prince know how I truly felt.  It was the only way to protect you."

"I-I thought..."

"I know."  Blaine strokes his thumb over Kurt's cheek.  "I had to make you believe.  I needed the prince to think you didn't mean anything to me.  But you do, Kurt.  You mean everything to me.”

Kurt stares into honey colored eyes that gaze down at him with warmth and love.  And it's in that moment that he knows everything is going to be alright.  He knows this won't be his life anymore.  No more living in fear of the prince.  Of hiding to be with Blaine.

"I love you."  The words feel so right on his tongue, and sound so right to speak to Blaine.

A huge smile spreads across Blaine's face.  "I love you."

Kurt softly moans into Blaine's kiss.  This time when he easily gives in to the familiar press of lips to his, there is no ounce of guilt.  Only happiness.

As they kiss, as Blaine languidly thrusts his tongue into his mouth, Kurt feels the want from moments before return.  Desire burns hot throughout his body.  He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and pulls him flush against his body.  Hips arch up, and he moans when their cocks rub together.

Blaine tears his mouth away from Kurt's and groans when he buries his face in the curve of Kurt's neck.

"I want you, Blaine."

"I want you, too."  Blaine rocks his hips down a few times to show Kurt how much he wants him.

A tingle runs through Kurt's body at the feel of Blaine rubbing against him.  But he craves more.  He needs to feel Blaine inside him.  Reaching down, he starts to work off Blaine's trousers.  But before he can get far, Blaine moves away from him.

Kurt sits up on the bed and sees Blaine fixing his trousers while looking torn.  "Is something wrong?"

"No."  Blaine shakes his head and grabs Kurt's hand.  "We just can't do that right now.  We don't have much time."

Kurt climbs off the bed.  "Time?"

Blaine pulls Kurt over to the furthest window where enough moonlight spills in for them to see each other.

In the moonlight, Kurt can see the fear and worry on Blaine's face.  It startles him a bit.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving this place.  I need to get you away from here.  I just...Will you come with me?"

It's then that Kurt understands some of the fear Blaine has.  He leans forward and brushes his lips over Blaine's slightly parted ones and whispers yes to ease him.  He touches Blaine's jaw and nuzzles their noses together.  "It was always yes."

Blaine crushes his mouth to Kurt's in a heated, rough kiss.  "We must go now, then."

"Alright."

Hand in Blaine's, Kurt follows him to the door.  He's ready to warn him that they can't go out that way because of the guard when Blaine opens the door and he sees there's no one there.

"Where is he?"  Kurt whispers.

"I took care of it."

Blaine's reply only makes Kurt wonder in what fashion Blaine took care of the guy.

After a few looks both ways, Blaine turns to face Kurt.  "We need to be quiet."

Kurt nods his head in understanding.

Hand clasped tight in Blaine's, and staying as close as possible to him, he starts to follow him out of the palace.

Never in his life has Kurt felt so frightened.  His heart races in his chest.  Fear and nerves grip him tight and make it almost impossible to breathe, as if a rope is around his neck.  He's close to stopping.  To telling Blaine he's too scared; that he can't do this.  But Blaine squeezing his hand reminds him what he's doing this for.  What he needs to escape from.

When they pass the prince's room, Kurt swears his heart stops.  He walks slow and soft, careful to be as quiet as possible.

It seems to take forever for them to reach the outside.  Once outside, Kurt feels as if he can finally properly breathe.  He throws himself at Blaine; welcomes when he wraps his arms around him and holds him close and tight.

"Don't worry.  We're close to being gone."

Kurt trusts Blaine.  After being held for a few seconds more, he takes Blaine's hand and follows him to just beyond the stable.  There he sees Ms. Scott waiting near two horses who calmly eat grass.  He lets go of Blaine's hand and runs up to her and hugs her tightly.

"Are you okay?  He didn't hurt you, did he?"  Ms. Scott asks, concerned.

"No.  I'm fine."  Kurt pulls back and sees the worry in Ms. Scott's eyes slowly fade.  But he finds it replaced with sadness.

"That's good to hear."

Tears sting Kurt's eyes when he hears how Ms. Scott's voice breaks and softly trembles.  He hugs her again.  "Leaving you is more painful that I imagined."

"It's for the best, Kurt."

"Yes, it is."

Kurt holds Ms. Scott for what feels like hours but is actually a few minutes.  But a few minutes is nowhere near enough time for him.  He needs longer, but knows he doesn't have it.  He needs to let go now before he can't.

Kurt forces himself to pull away.  "What will happen to you?"

"No matter what happens, I'll be fine, Kurt.  I'll be happy knowing you're safe."

"I love you, Ms. Scott," Kurt says with all his heart.

"I love you, too."  Ms. Scott reaches up and brushes the back of her fingers over Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt."

Kurt looks over when Blaine quietly calls his name.  He sees him standing holding the reins of the horses.

"Hurry," is all Blaine says.

"Kurt," Ms. Scott grabs his attention, "do you know how to ride a horse?" she asks, sounding lost and concerned.

Kurt laughs.  "Yes.  Blaine taught..."  It's then that it becomes clear for him.  He looks to Blaine surprised, and falling for him a bit more.  "Blaine taught me."

Without thinking, Kurt walks over to Blaine and gives him the most passionate kiss he can.  "This is the reason you taught me to ride, isn't it?" he breathless says against Blaine's lips.

Blaine grins.  "Yes."

Kurt feels his heart burst with love.  "I love you."

"I love you, too.  We must go."

Kurt lets go of Blaine to hug Ms. Scott one last time.

"Be happy, Kurt," she whispers into his ear.  "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ms. Scott."  As Blaine helps him onto his horse, Kurt hopes and wishes this isn't the last time he sees Ms. Scott.

As he sits astride his horse, Kurt watches as Blaine hugs Ms. Scott and thanks her for all she’s done for both of them.

“If you ever want or need to leave, I will help you.”

“Thank you,” Ms. Scott tells Blaine.  “Now go before it’s too late.”

“You ready?”  Blaine climbs onto his horse.

“Yes.”  Kurt allows himself one last long glance at Ms. Scott before looking back to Blaine.  He smiles.  “Yes, let’s go.”

Hands gripping the reins, Kurt holds tight as Blaine and him ride away.

He doesn't know what the future holds for him.  Doesn't know what trouble them leaving like this will cause.  But as he rides away with Blaine, none of that matters.  Right now, he is free and with the person he loves.  Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little creation of mine. Thank you for taking time to read it.
> 
> Also, for those who care: I do have an idea for a second part. If I write it is up in the air at the moment.


End file.
